


Twin Potters

by Guardianwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianwolf/pseuds/Guardianwolf
Summary: My own take on what life could be like for Harry if he'd had a twin brother and they'd survived Voldermorts attack. James and Lily Potter live! Will follow the story line until their third year. After that I plan to change it with my own plot while incorporating all the best J.K gave us.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'd like to take this time to make it clear I DO NOT own any of the characters except my own originals and in no way to I seek to gain from this work. I purely write this for fun and hopefully others enjoyment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a taster to see what people think. I plan to contiue writing it anyway but would really appreciate some constructive input.
> 
> Anyways this is Voldemorts attack on Harry and his twin brother Orion. James and Lily Potter aren't at home and so they survive. Yay!

**31st October 1981**

It was a quiet chilly Halloween night when life for the Potters changed. Lord Potter and his wife Lady Potter had been driven into hiding due to the latest Dark Lord, the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort hunting their sons. Having been called away to an emergency meeting for the Order of the Phoenix neither parent was at home as the Dark Lord approached the house. He’d been able to see the small cottage from the end of the road. Shaking his head slightly in disgust at the Lord Potter Voldemort took out his wand and crumpled the wards surrounding the small cottage. It was childs play to him. Was this really the best they could do? Why hide away in some tiny little cottage when the Potters were one of the richest wizarding families? They could have hidden anywhere and still lived like the noble wizards they were. When all of Britain was under his control Voldemort would see that the wizard nobility was purged of the unworthy and those who followed him were rewarded.

Taking the few steps to the door Voldemort destroyed the last circle of wards in mere seconds before blasting the door off its hinges. A gasp from the right caught his attention. A small blonde teenager stood shaking from head to toe, her wand lay at her feet where she’d dropped it. Stupid foolish girl Voldemort thought as he killed her in an instant with an **_Avada Kedavra_**. Collapsing like a puppet whose strings were cut Voldemort turned away from the girl turning towards the crying that came from up the stairs straight ahead of him. Ascending the stairs with growing anticipation the Dark Lord entered the bedroom to the left of the stairs on the right hand side. His eyes flashed as he saw the children in their crib. Both were awake. One stood looking at him intently with fear clearly visible in its eyes. This child seemed intelligent as it was clear he realised the man before him was not his father while the other child stood beside him bawling his eyes out. Voldemort shuddered at the noise as he raised his wand. He never could stand the children at the orphanage that had cried. Oh well it wouldn’t be making noise for much longer as he’d take that one out first before killing his brother.

“ ** _Avada Kedavra_** ”, Voldemort screeched as the quiet one took its twins hand in its own. A vicious smirk graced the Dark Lord’s lips as the flash of green light left his wand tip and sped across the room.

The smirk died quickly however as he realised something was wrong. The green light had stopped just short of the crib. The glow was steadily growing brighter and a terrible shrill whistle was growing ever sharper and higher pitched. Suddenly before he could even react his body was on fire. The Dark Lord screamed as his body dissolved. The pain was unimaginable. It felt like he was being immersed in the most corrosive potion ever created, like he was being burned in a tempest of **_fiendfyre_** , shredded by the most powerful _**Diffindo**_ ever cast and crushed all at the same time. The child had stopped crying at last but it was no consolation. Feeling weaker than he ever had before Voldemort, fearful for the first time since leaving the castle he’d once called home, fled the ruin of a cottage knowing that people would be on their way to his location right at this very moment. He was in no shape to fight anyone in his current form. He couldn’t even touch anything as he didn’t have any hands. In this pathetic form gliding this mass of gaseous darkness by thought alone was the height of his power. Without looking back or considering where he was going Voldemort put as much distance as he could between himself and the Potter brat that had cost him his body. Damn Harry Potter! One day he’d return and Harry Potter would pay. ALL THE POTTERS WOULD PAY!

Orion the smaller younger twin watched through blurry vision as the dark wisp of the bad man floated away. Turning to look at his twin Orion noticed a strange smudge on the head of the silent crying boy but exhausted beyond belief Orion couldn’t do anything but collapse in a dead faint. This left Harry to fall on his bottom and cry enough for the two of them. Poor Harry didn’t know what was going on but he began wailing as loud as he could and for as long as he could in the hopes mum or dad or even Wendy would come and see to them both. Little did the boy know he’d never see Wendy again because the bad man had sent the poor girl somewhere he just couldn’t follow.

________________________________________

“Mad Eye be reasonable would you”, Lily Potter shouted at the Auror across the table. “We’ve activated the **_fidelus_** charm and we’re as safe as we can be. You can’t really expect us to flee abroad can you?”

Before the man could reply an ear splitting screech issued from her husband’s wand beside her. Both glared at the thing in horror knowing what it meant, just as everyone else in the room did.

“HE’S BROKEN THROUGH THE WARDS!” James cried in alarm already standing and grabbing his wife’s arm dragging her outside the meeting so they could apparate back to Godric’s Hollow.

“How? The _**fidelus**_ ”, Lily sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. They both ran without looking back or hearing the commotion behind them.

“I don’t know”, James growled through gritted teeth. “He must have got to Peter.” Running down the hall and slamming the front door open the couple jumped down the stairs before disapparating in mid air once they left the security wards of the building they’d been in.

Apparating a few feet from the cottage James froze immediately while his wife let lose a wail of despair. The cottage was gone. The place was nothing more than a ruin now, a pile of rubble. Somehow the first floor was still standing at least around the area that the boy’s bedroom was housed in. Both Potters were instantly roused by the bawling of one of their sons which carried through the chilly night air.

“HARRY!! ORION!!” Lily cried as she raced towards the now derelict cottage. Her husband was just a step behind her but he was just as frantic. Even amidst his frantic need to get to his sons a hollow realisation struck his mind. He could only hear one son crying. What did that mean? It couldn’t mean... It couldn’t mean that? Could it? Pushing himself even harder he scrambled up the rubble beside his wife gasping as he took in the sight before him. The room was blackened like a bomb had gone off. The only thing standing was two and a half walls and the crib his sons were in. The window panes had shattered and the door splintered to small chips. All around the crib lay a thick layer of sawdust, the only remnants of the mahogany furniture that used to exist there. Harry was sitting there bawling his eyes out, tears streaming down his face in a constant rushing river. On his eldest son’s forehead sat a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt.

James’ heart stopped beating as he took in his other son and the tears he’d held back broke free from his control as he fell to his knees in front of the crib. His other son lay there motionless, still and silent as could be. Lily scooped up her crying child holding him tightly to her body while she cried in mourning. How could this be? How could they have lost one son, even after all the protections they’d put up?

“JAMES? LILY?” Sirius cried from behind them. James distantly heard other voices but he couldn’t differentiate between them. He felt someone embrace him from the side and he leant into them and cried on their shoulder not caring who held him.

“James! Lily! Look. Orion... he’s still breathing”, someone exclaimed in surprise as the smaller child, the only child still in the crib suddenly began twitching. James looked down at his son and despite the tears in his eyes he did see movement. HIS SON WAS ALIVE! At least for the time being... Wiping the tears from his eyes James noticed that Orion’s breathing was harsh and fragmented. It stopped and started. It was clear Orion was having extreme difficulty with the simple task of drawing oxygen into his own lungs.

“We have to get someone from St. Mungos here right away”, came a sensible yet still clearly distressed voice. Without further ado there was a sharp crack as someone disapparated to get help. James hovered over his fragile little boy worried that touching him at all might make things worse. What felt like an eternity later another sharp crack broke out right behind the group.

“OH MY GOD!!!” a woman’s voice sounded in alarm at the sight in front of her. The headmaster had told her it was bad but she hadn’t expected it to be just this bad.


	2. Orion's Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the prologue bit will still be rather short compared to chapters i hope to post later. This chapter introdues my second original character Lady Fountaine. Orion spends a lot of time in the hopsital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to state I DO NOT own anything besides my plot and original characters. J.K Rowling owns the rest and I thank her for it every time I read or write anything Potter related.

**1st September 1981**

 

“Here”, Sirius’ voice whispered hours later as the Potters sat in the corridor of St. Mungos. Through a window opposite James could see the sun just starting to rise. “I got you both a coffee from the cafeteria”, his best mate continued forcing a cup into the Lord Potter’s hand.

“Thanks”, James replied woodenly while his wife sounded little better in her reply. James noticed that Sirius’ voice contained little of its usual mirth. It was hollow just like their own.

“Dumbledore had to go but he said he’d stop by later to see how they’re both doing”, Remus said stoically from Lily’s right. The couple nodded but couldn’t find it in themselves to reply. All four of the adults became alert as a healer began approaching them only to slump back down when the healer walked straight past them.

“Lord and Lady Potter”, a quiet feminine voice breathed around half an hour later.

“Yes”, Lily responded quickly grasping James’ hand tighter within her own. “Have you got news about my sons?”

“I do”, the healer nodded warmly before adding as she turned and led them towards the ward where the eldest Potter twin was being held. “Follow me, this way please.”

“Are they okay?” Sirius barked at the healer.

“I’m sorry but who are you? And you?” the healer asked turning to look at the two males also following her.

“This is Lord Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius is Harry’s godfather and Lupin is Orions”, James volunteered knowing what the healer was afraid of. “You can speak freely in front of them.”

“Good to know”, the healer nodded again before setting off again. “I don’t have any information yet about your younger son Orion yet I’m afraid but I do have good news on your eldest son Harry. He’s asleep right now and we’ve given him a mild dose of dreamless sleep to keep him that way. The best thing for him right now is to sleep. His body needs to rest. Our top healers ran their most extensive diagnostic charms over him and from the magical traces we’ve discovered I have to say its lucky he’s alive at all. The readings indicate a magical residue on Harry, one usually finds on one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s victims. However as you discovered he is still very much alive and his vitals are stable.”

Pausing the healer opened the door and stood back to allow the family to enter. “Are you saying he actually cast the curse at my son?” James said through gritted teeth as he ground on them in frustration while they walked down the ward.

“Our information leads us to believe that is the case, yes”, the healer replied hesitantly.

“But if You-Know-Who cast it how is Harry still alive?” Remus muttered absently.

“We believe that may have something to do with the other magical traces we discovered on young Harry. We can’t explain how, your guess is as good as ours”, the healer said as she stopped and pulled back a curtain at one of the beds. Lily took the chair beside the bed immediately and began combing her hands through Harry’s ebony hair. “There were magical traces of some sort of protective charm surrounding him. As far as we can tell it interacted with the killing curse sent at the boy before the charm began deteriorating.”

“Well it would either be the spells I or my wife placed but neither of us know anything that can neutralise the killing curse”, James said blankly.

“I’m sorry to disagree with you Lord Potter but our specialists were quite clear on the matter. Whatever this protective charm was had traces of two magical signatures. The charm was cast by both your sons”, the healer smiled.

“Harry and Orion?!” Remus gasped while Sirius just stood there with his mouth open, looking very much like a fish out of water.

“That’s not possible”, Lily whispered in disbelief. “They’re only a year old. How could they cast a charm powerful enough to block an unforgivable? They’re only babies.”

“I know and I felt the same way but they checked it three times and each time they got the same results”, the healer said as she shook her head slightly. “Now that’s the good news and unfortunately there is some bad news which it would be very remiss of me not to inform you of.”

“Please just give it to us”, James requested as he braced himself by sitting on the end of Harry’s bed.

“The scar on his forehead”, the healer muttered pointing over to the boy. “Nothing we tried would remove it at first that’s because we didn’t understand it for what it was. Harry’s core has a tear in it”, she admitted solemnly.

“Is there nothing you can do about it?” Remus asked.

“Is it dangerous? It sounds dangerous”, Lily asked in a wavering voice.

“As I already said he is stable now. So no it isn’t dangerous, at least not life threatening”, the healer started. “What it means is that when Harry and Orion used whatever magic it was that saved them, Harry pushed too much magic out his core too quickly. Now damaged cores in the past used to be dangerous it was true but medical magic has come so far since then that such conditions are much more treatable nowadays.” Looking at each of the adults she paused before she continued, “The tear in his core will heal its self given time and until then Harry may be prone to more bursts of accidental magic than a normal child his age. That scar however will always remain. It’s a connection with the tear in his core but its manifestation can’t be undone, at least not magically. A couple of the healers who over saw Harry’s treatment were of the opinion it may fade away naturally after the tear heals.”

“Thank you”, James whispered as his eyes stayed glued to his son who lay in the bed sleeping peacefully. Lily too couldn’t take her eyes of her eldest son.

“If you need anything else just ask at the ward reception desk and they’ll contact me. Just ask for Healer Argent. I wish Harry and his brother a speedy recovery Lord and Lady Potter. Gentlemen”, the healer said before bowing and leaving, closing the curtain behind her.

________________________________________

The four of them had spent an hour in quiet fitful conversation about what Healer Argent had told them regarding Harry when they heard a male voice from the other side of the curtain. “Lord and Lady Potter would you mind if I speak with you? It’s about your other son Orion”, a warm male voice said softly.

“Of course”, James called as Remus pulled the curtain open.

“Would one of you mind following me?” the healer asked nervously. “Orion is actually awake and he’s requesting mummy or daddy. Also he keeps saying Moony but we don’t understand its significance.”

“I’ll go. Remus wanna come with me”, James said grasping his wife’s hand for a moment before looking over at his friend.

“Of course”, Remus replied with a smile. “Anything for my godson.”

“Very well this way gentlemen”, the healer indicated they should exit the ward and quickly followed behind them after closing the curtain around Harry’s bed. Walking out of the ward he headed straight down the corridor until he reached the stairs and took them up two flights before heading back the way they’d came. “You won’t get long with Orion before we put him back to sleep I’m afraid as the best thing for him at the moment would be to sleep. Of course that is if you don’t object Lord Potter.”

“If you say it’s best for him to sleep then I’ll trust you. You’re the healer not me”, James relied with a half smile.

“Orion is doing remarkably well considering the results we’ve received concerning his elder brother. Of course the moment we received those we checked Orion once more for magical traces of either an advanced protection charm with both their magical signatures and magical traces of the killing curse. Neither were found on him I can assure you”, the healer reassured them as they stopped outside the Yancy ward. “However given the information relayed to us regarding you eldest son some of our results make slightly more sense. Orion seems to be severely magically depleted. His core is lower than I’ve seen in any other patient in my decade as a healer” the healer frowned.

“That sounds bad”, James murmured anxiously.

“It’s not good by any means but what makes it so... so... so risky is the fact that his core doesn’t seem to be recovering the magic it depleted”, the healer levelled with the two gentlemen as easily as he could. “Either his core starts regenerating what it used or I’m sorry to say Lord Potter that he may never recover. It most probably won’t kill him although you could sue me for malpractice if I didn’t admit it is a remote possibility. The much more likely outcome is that the strain was too much in casting whatever magic he did, which is astonishing for a year old baby and unfortunately he may have inadvertently made himself a squib.”

“Is there nothing that can be done to help him?” Remus asked as he rubbed his friend's arm in a soothing reassuring way.

“There aren’t any spells that can help him as they require a small contribution of his own magic to power them and we’re all in agreement that attempting one is unwise. The likely hood of it killing him is far too great. As for potions we’re unfortunately in a similar situation. There are a limited number of potions that we could try if Lord and Lady Potter feel it worth the risk however I have to warn you use on a child as young as Orion or his brother is verily hazardous. The potions have some really nasty side effects at the best of times but for someone as young as Orion they can produce extra complications”, the healer explained.

“Side effects such as? And what sort of complications?” James asked reluctantly knowing it would be better to have a full understanding of the situation before discussing it with Lily or deciding how to proceed.

“Side effects can include flames from the anus, excessive drooling, severe rashes and joint aches”, the healer replied calmly ignoring the winces from both the father and the godfather. “The complications can include, and you should note all of these will be irreversible, stunted growth, benign skin growth around the genitals and buttocks, blindness, deafness or loss of taste or smell. Obviously we’d prefer not to inflict Orion with any of these unless it is Lord or Lady Potter’s expressed wish.”

“I can safely say Lily would hate me if I agreed to any of those treatments”, James breathed quietly. “Besides I’d hate myself for it.”

“Shall we go on in and see young Orion then?” the healer asked before turning and heading to the second bed on the right hand side without waiting for an answer.

“DADDY!” Orion half cried in glee and half yawned from his position in the bed. Holding his hands out towards his father Orion waited to be picked up. James didn’t need telling twice. In a mere second he was across the room and holding his son in his arms.

“Orion”, James whispered the boy’s names into the top of the boy’s head. “The nice healer man says you need to sleep. I saw that yawn buddy. You should be sleeping.”

“Don’t wanna”, Orion yawned sulkily at his father before his eyes latched onto his other visitor.

“MOONY!” Orion giggled before yawning as he squirmed in his father’s arms.

“Hey little cub”, Remus chuckled as he ruffled the little boy’s hair. “Your father is right you should sleep if you’re tired. How about I stay here with you and you sleep?”

“You stay? Me sleep”, Orion repeated with another yawn.

“I’m going to take that as a yes”, Remus laughed lightly as he felt his heart lift. Both Potter children were going to be okay. “Why don’t you go tell Lily what we know, James? I’ll stay and keep the little cub company.”

“I will. In a little bit. For now I’d rather stay here”, James sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and laid his son back down on the bed. Without a word Remus sat down on the other side of the bed and rested his hand on his godson’s head. The two men sat there in companionable silence until the healer cleared his throat.

“Lord Potter I’d like to prepare Orion for nap time now. Is that okay with you?” the healer asked pointedly holding out a baby bottle.

“Of course. Orion its nap time now. The nice healer man brought you a bottle”, James Potter told his youngest son as he reached out and took the bottle from the healer.

“Drink up.” Holding the bottle for his son James watched as his son drank the mixture. Almost immediately the boy’s eyelids began to droop and an extended yawn graced the young Potter’s face. “Sleep my son. You’ll feel better when you wake.”

________________________________________

** 1st July 1986  **

Orion turned over in his bed as he woke. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep but he knew he shouldn’t. Cracking one eye open Orion saw the sun slowly creeping its way across the floor towards him. His nose twitched as a smell registered in his sleep addled brain. Orion knew that smell quite well. It was the smell of his mother’s cooking. And this was not just any cooking, if he had to guess by sense of smell alone he’d bet she was doing a full cooked breakfast. Orion’s mouth watered as his stomach growled. Damn it now he really wouldn’t be able to just go back to sleep. Yawning as he stood and stretched Orion quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

“Good morning Mum”, he called out as he ran into the main dining room that was joined on to the kitchen.

“Walk sweetie don’t run”, his mother gently chastised him.

“Listen to your mother”, His father said without looking up from the Daily Prophet which he was reading at the head of the table. Orion grumbled a reply as he sat down beside his brother who was to his dad’s right. His mother sat on the other side opposite Harry. And next to his mother in her baby seat sat Orion’s younger sister Aurora. Aurora looked like a miniature version of their mother while both boys took after their father though with their mother’s eyes. Orion chose to look that way because he respected his father. Orion had a rare genetic ability which allowed him to change his appearance at will. He was a metamorphmagus. Mother had read him something once and told him the more practise he got with this ability the easier it would get to use which Orion was greatful for because when he’d first discovered the ability it took an extremely long time concentrating to change the littlest thing about him. Now after a couple of years of practise he was finally getting the hang of it. Helping himself to all his favourite breakfast foods Orion sat quietly eating his food as he thought about today’s plans.

Today was Harry and Orion’s sixth birthday and it had been agreed they’d all go to the British magical zoo down in Basingstoke. Orion loved the magical zoo with all its weird and wonderful creatures but today he just had a bad feeling. Orion couldn’t understand how he knew it but he knew something was going to go wrong. Orion frowned as he tried to puzzle out why he felt so weird and tingly. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise anything strange was going on around him until he heard muffled voices. Shaking his head to break himself out of his trance Orion saw all his family members looking at him with concern.

“Orion sweetie are you okay, you don’t look so good?” Lily frowned as she moved around the table to crouch in front of one of her son’s. Reaching for his hand she let go quickly before using the back of her hand to feel his cheek and forehead. “Ah baby you’re burning up”, Lily murmured worriedly.

“Well what do you expect? He just torched breakfast”, Harry chuckled. Orion frowned in confusion for a moment before he looked at the table to see plates covered in burnt food. The food had looked just fine a couple of minutes ago. Had he really done that?

“Harry I’m sure your brother didn’t mean to burn everything”, James chuckled with his son amused yet worried for his other son who was sweating profusely.

“Why don’t you go lie down? We’ll call you when were ready to leave, hey Orion.”

“I think I will”, Orion said realising he was exhausted. Stumbling away from the table Orion slowly walked back into the hallway and headed for the main staircase which would lead him to his bedroom on the second floor. Before he made it to the stairs he bent over double holding his chest as agony rippled through his chest. Letting out a cry of pain Orion watched in amazement as the furniture in the hallway slammed into the walls and crumpled broken to the floor. Orion crumpled to the floor his head facing the direction he’d just come from and so through blurry vision he watched as his family approached him. With one final breath Orion let the blackness that was trying to engulf him win and he surrendered onto the darkness.

________________________________________

** 1st August 1986 **

Orion awoke later to numerous quiet voices whispering around him just enough to pull his consciousness from the doze he had been in.

“Will Orion be okay?” his mother asked. Hers was the first voice he was able to distinguish from the buzz surrounding him.

“Will he be awake any time soon?” That voice Orion knew belonged to his father.

“Orion will be just fine. Right now hes got a couple of potions keeping his magic in check and another couple helping him recover from the trauma he went through yesterday. We’ll need to start him on a course of specially designed treatment which can be discussed later. And to answer your question Lord Potter, he’s already awake”, an unknown voice giggled. Orion opened his eyes only to shut them again quickly at the bright lights around him. Opening them again slowly he allowed his eyes to adjust before he looked around him. He was in St. Mungos again. Not that he remembered his last visit, he’d only been a baby after all.

“Orion, sweetie”, Lily Potter whispered as she brushed back her boy’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Spectacular”, Orion mumbled groggily with a smirk at his twin.

“See mum I told you hes fine”, Harry laughed. “If he can be that cheeky there is nothing wrong with him. You know besides the usual.”

“OI! Right here”, Orion exclaimed and then held his head as the loud cry of his indignation and moving his head not only hurt but caused the world around him to spin.

“Mr. Potter I’d refrain from too much movement or loud noise for the moment. It’ll only make you suffer more”, the woman at the end of his bed said with casual concern in her voice. Orion looked at her for a moment deciding how he felt about this strange woman. Obviously she was a healer judging from the lime green robes she wore but Orion realised they looked different to the other healer robes he’d seen. She had blonde hair that flowed in waves down just past her shoulders, she had warm brown eyes that shimmered slightly as the light changed their tone ever so slightly as she moved. She looked slightly older than his parents and she had a slight accent when she spoke.

“This is Healer Fountaine”, James told his son when he noticed his youngest son looking the woman over.

“You said something about treatment”, Orion murmured softly as he continued to look at the healer who held his gaze with a curious expression that came from her eyes alone.

“As long as it doesn’t consist of frogs legs or snails I won’t complain”, Orion groaned as he shifted and every muscle in his body protested the small movement. While Orion’s parents looked shocked at the impoliteness of their son who was usually so well-mannered the healer amongst them snorted once before throwing her head back and began laughing openly.

“Caught my accent, did ya?” she laughed. “Well rest assured none of my treatments require you to eat either food unless you chose to try them. Back in my country their considered a delicacy”, the healer nodded.

“What treatments do you recommend?” Lily asked seriously wanting to know what could be done for her little boy.

“First I need to clarify a few things to make sure the diagnosis is correct”, Healer Fountaine said seriously. “How long has Orion being displaying bouts of accidental magic?”

“Since he was one”, James replied tensely. It was obvious to everyone in the room what the implication was. It was one of those cases of what was not being said being almost if not more important than what was said. The Potter twins were used to this by now. They’d grown up with it and they knew that their parents avoided talking about that night almost five years ago if they could help it.

“And have they always been as powerful? Or have they grown stronger?” Healer Fountaine asked.

“They’ve always felt the same. Harry’s were weaker at first but grew stronger as he grew older”, James answered slowly and thoughtfully.

“We were actually worried about the strength of Orion’s magical bursts initially but the healers said some children were just like that”, Lily added distantly.

“Can you describe what you saw yesterday morning when you found Orion in the hallway? Focus on details about Orion himself not the damage his magic caused to the house please”, Healer Fountaine asked with a curious lilt to her voice now.

“I followed him out to the hall when I heard the noise and found him on the floor. He was laying in the perfectly spherical crater he’d made in the floor seizing. It looked like... like he...”, Lily began before finding herself unable to continue.

“It looked like he was suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus curse”, James managed to say in a growl. He took a breath before he continued. “I came in right behind my wife. He’s body wouldn’t stay still and you could see a slight steam clinging to his body. It wasn’t until I reached out to hold him still I felt his temperature that I realised what it was. It was sweat. He was so hot he was dripping but after mere seconds it was evaporating off his skin.”

“And how was his breathing?” Healer Fountaine asked casually as if this was an everyday occurrence Orion’s parents were describing.

“He was panting in short sudden intervals”, Lily whispered as she resumed stroking her boy’s hair.

“Well that is certainly more information than I was given but I think the healers here at St. Mungos made the right decision calling me in”, Healer Fountaine nodded. “I came expecting a simple yet extreme case of magical exhaustion and instead I shall leave with a case of ACD. Are you familiar with the affliction healers call ACD?”

“No, we’ve never heard of it”, James shook his head.

“I’m not surprised actually. It’s actually rather rare, although it only seems to occur in witches or wizards that have a powerful innate magical ability. Abilities like Orion’s metamorphmagus ability or as I’ve seen in some cases witches or wizards that are born as natural parseltongues or legilimens”, the blonde explained. “I read about your ability in your medical file before I agreed to be your healer. It was what made me suspect ACD.”

“ACD stand for Advanced Core Development by the way and it’s a condition that not much is known about. Nevertheless I’ve seen medical scrolls dating back to 650 ACE. The reason it isn’t more widely known is because its so rare. Don’t worry young man you’re in very capable hands though. I did my third year medical case study on ACD and am one of a handful of healers that understand and can treat this condition. That said I should warn you it isn’t going to be a picnic for you. The treatment plan is just as rough as the condition itself”, Healer Fountaine paused as she let that sink in.

“What can you tell us about the treatment plan?” James demanded not liking the sound of things. Poor Orion had it difficult enough already.

“The first part of the treatment plan involves getting Orion set up with a muggle physical fitness regime to help him build a strong body to copy with the advanced core he was born with. It starts out difficult but gets easier as he progresses”, Healer Fountaine explained. “Now I know a lot of purebloods look down on muggles but as you’re probably aware I’ve heard all about the Potter family and I know if any wizards are open to this idea it would be you guys.”

“What sort of muggle fitness exercises are we talking about?” Lily asked.

“Any sort of muggle self defence fitness. I know they have a reputation for being violent but they’re also the best designed fitness programs on the planet. All these different muggle self defence programs have one thing in common. They use muscles all over the body and are not focused on just one area. Now the second part of the treatment plan I’d advise you to follow deals with all that magical energy Orion’s core is finding it hard to contain. It’s because he is producing so much magic and that he doesn’t have either the body to control it or the mental capabilities to control it yet that causes the explosive and volatile outbursts”, Healer Fountain frowned. “I’m going to recommend that Orion begins learn Occlumency as it is the art best suited to helping him gain control over his magic. I can see from your faces Lord and Lady Potter that you are both familiar with the art”, the woman said while she ran a hand through her hair.

“We are”, Lily whispered.

“That’s incredibly advanced magic for someone so young”, James commented not at all sure he agreed with this suggestion.

“I’m not going to lie. You’re totally right Lord Potter but its Orion’s best hope besides if he finds an adequate teacher it’s not so difficult. Orion seems like a smart young boy I don’t think he’ll find it too hard once he gets the basics. Now if we consider for the moment that he starts learning Occlumency right away I’d suggest giving it six months to a year and see how he gets on. Depend what impact it has I might even consider he learns Legilimency”, Healer Fountaine began but stopped at the gasp from the Lady Potter.

“You can’t be serious!” Lily replied astounded.

“My son will not learn any dark arts”, James stated angrily.

“Of course it is your decision Lord and Lady Potter. I think before you decide to be so close minded you should look into getting a better understanding of the art from outside of Britain. Over on the continent it’s not considered a dark art at all. Now I’m afraid I must be leaving as this called me away from some very important business and I should probably get back to it”, Healer Fountaine said coldly as she began to walk away from the family.

“If you need anything else I leave all my notes with the ward’s head healer. Orion I wish you the best of luck in getting better”, and with that the healer snapped the curtain closed around the bed and strode away.

Lily waited just a moment until the click of the lady’s heels had disappeared from hearing before she huffed, “I wonder just who she thinks she is. She maybe one of a handful of wizards and witches that know enough about Orion’s condition to treat but where does she get off suggesting we allow Orion too learn such dark magic.”

Frantic footsteps suddenly stopped outside the curtain before it was drawn back to reveal Orion and Harry’s godfathers both looking very excited. “Did that blonde healer just come from here?” Sirius asked speaking rapidly. He liked the look of her. She had a very impressive body especially her chest region.

“If you mean that blonde French woman then yes she did. And I say good riddance”, Lily huffed again before she settled Harry on the bed beside his brother. Until now he’d been leaning against her while standing beside the bed his brother lay in.

“Good riddance?” Remus repeated in confusion. “Do you know who she is?”

“She said her name was Healer Fountaine”, James replied crossly not understanding why both of his friends were acting like she was famous or something.

“Well yeah I read that she is actually one of the worlds foremost healers in coreology... but that’s not what I meant”, Sirius muttered. “You might also know her as Lady Penelope Fountaine one of the French ICW members.”

“What?!” James exclaimed in surprise. He recognised the name. She was one of the lead members in the ICW fighting for werewolf rights and it was rumoured she spent the majority of her considerable wealth funding research for a lycanthropy cure.

“Oh my... I think maybe we made a mistake James”, Lily whispered as she bit her bottom lip. “Why? What happened?” Remus asked hesitantly.

________________________________________

**3th August 1986**

“Once again I hope you’ll let my wife and I apologise for our rudeness the other day”, James said sincerely as he passed a cup of tea across to the Lady Fountaine who sat opposite him.

“Lord Potter it is quite alright. You need not keep apologising”, the woman said wearily. She had been so busy the last couple of days that she’d hardly had any sleep.

“I understand your position on the mind arts given this countrys recent experience with a dark lord, really I do. It’s also true I over reacted so I should really apologise to both you Lord and Lady Potter...”

“Please call us James and Lily”, Lily interrupted with a smile.

“Only if you call me Penelope”, Lady Fountaine smiled back.

“Biscuit Penelope?” Lily asked offering the plate of biscuits. “These are made by our house elves and shipped across the world. It’s one of the Potter family businesses.”

“Grandfather Charles Potter and Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black began the company almost 115 years ago. If it wasn’t for my wife here the business would have folded when my parent’s passed away a decade ago”, James added. “I couldn’t cook to save my life.”

“Why would you need to cook? I thought you had house elves for that sort of thing”, Penelope frowned in confusion as she selected a biscuit. “Family tradition is the new Lord or Lady Potter get involved so they have a chance to know their work force”, James explained.

“Ah”, Penelope hummed as she bit into a biscuit. They were rather good actually. “I hope you will forgive me but it would be good if we could get down to business. The St. Mungos owl I received stated you’d agreed to my treatment plan. Is this correct?”

“Yes we want you to be the healer in charge of our son’s care. We’ll pay whatever it takes”, James said as his wife nodded beside him.

“Very well. I’m sure you understand that I’m a rather busy witch but I’ve taken a special interest in your son. I’ve never meet a young wizard with so much potential. And then there is his brother as well. Not as innately gifted but I sense with a little hard work he’ll become a fine young wizard”, Penelope nodded as she reached into her bag beside her for a quill and the contract she’d drawn up. “This is a standard contract of care. It details exactly what I’ll provide in the role of healer in charge and what I expect you to provide as family of the patient. I can’t accept Orion into my care until this is signed so I’d like to request your signature now so I can start making arrangements at once. There is a clause in there that gives you two months to read over and revoke consent if it’s not to your liking. Perhaps you or the family solicitor could look it over while I begin treatment”, Penelope mused before she took a mouthful of slightly sweetened strong English tea. If there is one thing England did well it’s their tea. No other country produced tea of such high quality.

“That sounds perfect”, Lily said nudging her husband to sign the contract. She’d read through it herself later. James grabbed the offered quill and quickly wrote his signature on the line.

“Wonderful now I’ve made arrangements that I can come over and teach Orion myself. Unfortunately I can only make it three days a week so I’d like to propose I meet with the young Mr. Potter in question on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays if that fits in well with both of yourselves”, Penelope said as she helped herself to another biscuit.

“That’ll be fine” Lily answered as her husband had just taken a sip from his tea.

“Now I think it would be best to teach Orion Occlumeny here at home in a familiar setting. Is there a room suitable that might be made available on those days? Otherwise I do have a London property.”

“Potter manor has a number of rooms you may use. I’ll see to getting one sorted”, James said as he swallowed his tea.

“Good. Now I’ll leave the muggle self defence classes for you and your wife to arrange. If they are going to be on the same days as the ones I’m visiting any time after five in the afternoon is acceptable. I don’t want to push the boy too far so I’ll be here from 9 AM until 4 PM.I think he should have an hour rest before he starts any physical activity. Also I’ll give him an hour at midday for lunch”, Penelope told the Potters in her no nonsense voice.

“That sounds very reasonable”, James agreed.

“So I’ll return on Saturday and I’ll see about getting Orion started with Occlumency. After a couple of months depending what I observe from him we may need to adjust his treatment but thats a discussion for another day”, Penelope said putting the quill and spare parchment back in her bag as she stood up after draining her tea cup.

“I look forward to seeing you on Saturday then”, Penelope said as she headed for the floo at the front of the house with both Potters walking her out.

“See you Saturday”, James nodded.


	3. Buying school supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse at the developing dynamics between Orion and his teacher Penelope Fountaine before the Potter family take a trip to buy their school supplies for the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own anything besides my own plot and original characters. The rest belongs to the beloved J.K Rowling. Bless her creativity.

**7th May 1991**

The Potter Lord and Lady sat around their dining table along with their two sons Harry and Orion and their daughter Aurora. Also present where the godparents of both Potter boys and Lord Potter's best friends, Lord Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. “Well Penelope we have gathered our family as you’ve asked. Now would you be as kind as to inform us exactly why we’ve gathered?” James Potter asked his guest. The eminent Lady Penelope Fountaine smiled as she withdrew from her bag a set of quills and a bunch or parchment.

“Of course James”, Penelope stated jovially. “But first I think it more important to inform you that as of last night I Penelope Isabella Teressa Fountaine declare your son Orion Arthur Terence Potter a master occlumens. If he wishes to continue study of the art he is more than self sufficient in doing so and I’ll look forward to whatever developments he discovers in the art. I figured you might like an opportunity to offer proper congratulations.”

“Well done Orion!” Lord and Lady Potter cried in light of this their youngest son’s achievement.

“Wicked!” Harry grinned as he nudged with his elbow his twin who sat beside him.

“That’s amazing!” the boy’s godfather smiled at Orion warmly.

“This deserves a celebration”, Sirius called out excitedly.

“Hold up there please Lord Black”, Penelope called down the table. “There is more we must discuss but first I must ask Lord Potter a rather personal family question. Lord Potter I wish to know if you plan to follow the ancient traditions of nobility in naming an heir.”

James shifted uncomfortable with this subject. He didn’t like that only one of his children could receive his title. “Its public knowledge that I’ve named Harry as my eldest born heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, so if that doesn’t answer your question Penelope maybe you would make it clearer and thus I’ll try to answer it more eloquently.”

“Thank you Lord Potter. That answer was most adequate”, Penelope replied warmly as she looked at her young student who sat beside her. “Now that I know your intentions my decision can be made with a clear conscience. I am not sure if any of you are aware of how I came into my own position within nobility”, Penelope looked around for the adults reactions. All around was the shaking of heads.

“Well then this might come as quite a shock to some of you but I gained my nobility status when I was but a little girl and I was diagnosed with ACD”, Penelope told her silent captivated audience before continuing despite the small gasps at the information she’d just given them. “I know you are all aware that I have a place among the ICW and I believe it is time you understand how I got there because the two are connected.”

Penelope paused here to take a small sip of water from the glass in front of her before she continued. “As a witch diagnosed with ACD I was offered a place within an Ancient Organisation. Now as I’m sure you’re aware any member of an Ancient Organisation is immediately considered nobility by all the countries that are a part of the ICW.”

“Ancient Organisation?” Harry repeated in confusion.

“They’re old organisations that predate the invention of wands. There are only three of them actually. The others are more commonly known as covens since they emerged after the invention of the wand”, Orion whispered to his twin. “They wield ancient magic also known as lost magic. The magic their members are taught are secret and to be invited is a great honour.”

“That is correct Orion”, Penelope smiled at her student. “I’m glad to see you are as sharp as ever. Now let’s get down to the reason we’re all here. If Orion had been your heir I would have been hesitant to do this because the responsibility would obviously be too much on top of being the heir to an Ancient and Noble house. I Penelope Isabella Teressa Fountaine come before you Lord James Fredrick Oscar Potter to ask that you allow your son Orion Arthur Terence Potter to take a place within my coven for an apprenticeship in the ways of the Old Religion.”

A stunned silence descended upon the family at Potter manor that afternoon. It was a lot to take in and James had never expected it. Nope, it had never crossed his mind that Orion would be offered a place among a coven let alone an Ancient Organisation. “Now you know why I asked for the two godfathers to be present”, Penelope whispered with a smile.

“Pardon me? I don’t understand”, Lily frowned.

“An acceptance into a coven is not taken lightly. In order for it to be legal and magically binding it must be consented to by the child’s parent/parents or guardians. It also requires two witnesses and the child themselves of course. This is the contract which requires all five signatures plus my own before I can take Orion into the coven and begin teaching him”, Penelope explained quietly.

“It’s a great opportunity for Orion”, Remus whispered.

“I’m not sure if you know this but as a member of an Ancient Organisation Orion is automatically given the same rights and privileges any heir is entitled to”, Sirius added.

“How do you know that Sirius?” James asked looking at his friend curiously.

“I read it somewhere”, Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

“You mean you know how to read? When did this happen?” chuckled Remus while the entire family laughed.

“OI! Just because I’m the fun uncle”, Sirius pouted while Remus gave him a sideways hug.

“Getting back to the topic at hand” Lily said steering them back to the serious matter that currently sat on the table between them. “James I think if Orion wants to do this we should let him.”

“I want to mum”, Orion said fiercely. “More than anything.”

James stared at his son for a moment as he tried to decide what to do. It was no secret that these Ancient Organisations taught very advanced magic and that their members were both highly respected and feared.

“Where do I sign?” he breathed a second later after the determination in his son’s eyes won him over. The next ten minutes saw each of the adults signing the multiple paged contract. At last it came to Orion’s turn to sign the document. At the front of the contract behind the first page Orion spied a strange page. There was very little writing at the top and blobs of wax beside each signature spot.

“Now if each of you will press your finger to the wax beside your signature on the first page it can record your magical signature and the binding will be completed”, Penelope said passing it back along so each adult plus Orion could do as asked. Orion watched in amusement as each pressed their thumb to the wax which then formed a seal. When it came to his turn he looked at the wax seals. Both his parents were red and embossed with the Potter coat of arms. Uncle Sirius’ wax was surprisingly black and embossed with his own coat of arms. The one that Orion found most interesting was uncle Remus’ though. The wax had become transparent and remained just a blob. That must be what happens for a commoner Orion thought. It’s a shame really his uncle deserved to be nobility as well. Orion pressed his thumb to the wax and watched as his own Potter seal appeared. Handing the contract back to his teacher now Orion watched as hers turned white and became embossed with a strange symbol. Suddenly the parchment glowed white and continued glowing until it was painful to look at. Closing his eyes until the light died down Orion opened his eyes surprised to see it had duplicated. Now his future teacher had a copy and so did his parents.

“Wonderful it seems as if everything is in order now. Orion I’d like to start your studies before you depart for Hogwarts in September. While you study the magic of the Old Religion I’m afraid I must insist that you stay at my London property. It’s just not practical otherwise. Of course you'll be able to return home for the weekends. For now though I think your family might want a chance to celebrate your accomplishments so I’ll contact you in a couple of days. Lord and Lady Potter, Lord Black, Mr Lupin though I have no authority over any of you I would ask a small favour of you all. Simply put I’d rather keep the fact that Orion has entered my coven quiet for now. At least until he arrives at Hogwarts. I hope I can count on your support in this”, Penelope said as she packed away her things and made ready to depart.

“Of course”, James nodded in gratitude to the woman before him. His respect for her had grown considerably in the course of this one short conversation.

“We’ll both keep it quiet, won’t we Padfoot?” Remus assured the woman before looking at his friend.

“Indubitably old pal Moony”, Sirius murmured with a wink.

“Then I’ll leave you to your celebrations. No I can see myself out Lily”, Penelope said holding her hand out to stop the Potters before they could offer to see her out.

“At least let Wobbles show you out”, Lily placated. “Wobbles” she called out.

“Lady Potter calls for Wobbles”, a house elf said with a bow. The house elf wore the standard uniform for a Potter house elf. Black pants with a white shirt and a canary yellow blazer with a white fur hood. On the back of the blazer in black was the Potter coat of arms.

“Would you please see Lady Fountaine to the floo please?”

“Of course my Lady”, Wobbles said with a bow again as he began to lead the Potter family guest away in direction of the main fireplace.

________________________________________

**25th August 1991**

“Okay Orion that’s enough for today”, Lady Fountaine called across the library. She was currently sat at the large redwood desk where she’d been sorting her way through paperwork for the majority of the afternoon however she had spent the last forty minutes proudly watching Orion reorganise her library books from fifteen feet away using just his hands.

“Excellent timing Penny. I just finished organising the last of the books”, Orion beamed proudly.

“You really are the singularly most gifted student I’ve ever taken in”, Penelope smiled back at her student. Orion had only had a month and a half before he was due to start at Hogwarts when he’d been initiated into the coven. Usually it took initiates a couple of months to master the basic art of telekinesis, the art of moving objects with one’s mind. However Orion had shown great aptitude in the art so Penelope had decided it might be prudent to begin his teaching of two other arts that formed the basics of the Old Religion. Both of these he had started to learn and would hopefully master by the time they met again next summer. “Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?” Penelope asked her student.

“Very much so”, Orion nodded eagerly. “It will probably be very different but that just makes it all the more exciting.”

“I agree”, Penelope smiled warmly. “Now are you all packed? I promised your parents that you’d be home by five and it’s ten to already.”

“Yes Penny. My trunk is by the fireplace in the main hall”, Orion nodded seriously.

“And you’ve packed the books I gave you on scrying and astral projection?” Penelope asked for clarification.

“Yes”, Orion confirmed with a nod of his head.

“Okay well remember don’t discuss your training with anyone not even your family. Don’t send any information by owl, it isn’t safe. Work hard on mastering the scrying spell I gave you. Once you’ve mastered it we’ll have a safe way to communicate”, Penelope repeated for her student. Orion nodded again. It was the same thing she’d told him at breakfast this morning and last night during dinner. “And remember...” Penelope began only for her student to interrupt her.

“...Remember to master the scrying magic before moving onto astral projection”, Orion finished for his teacher. “Astral projection is far more complicated.”

“I’ve taught you well”, Penelope smiled sweetly.

“More like nagged me to death, you old crone”, Orion muttered under his breath. Orion called her an old crone in his head quite often after he learned her outward appearance was the result of a glamour charm and that actually she looked much older and grandmother like than she let on.

“What was that Initiate Potter?” Penelope enquired in an amused tone.

“Nothing I... just... nothing”, Orion stammered as he opened the library door and held it open for her.

“Enjoy your week at home with your family before you start at school. I know just spending the weekends at home aren’t the same. I’ll see you next summer. We’ll arrange the details nearer the time”, Penelope whispered as she hugged her young student good bye for the foreseeable future.

“Horgie”, Orion called as he pulled back from the old lady’s hug.

“Yes Master Orion”, the house elf that arrived greeted him with a low bow.

“Would you be so kind as to take this trunk and place it in my chambers back at Potter Manor?” Orion asked the old elf.

“Of course young Master Orion”, Horgie replied before snapping his fingers and causing himself plus the trunk to disappear with a small crack. Orion smiled as he realised he’d missed Horgie. The male elf had been assigned to take care of the young twin Potters’ needs since they were babies.

“Well good bye Penny”, Orion whispered as he took a handful of floo powder that the woman was offering him. “Thanks for everything you taught me this summer. I’ll contact you just as soon as I master it.” Throwing the powder into the flames Orion stepped in as the flames turned green and called out “Potter Manor”. Orion closed his eyes as the he spun in the fire before he felt himself pushed out of the floo network. Experience had taught him that if he closed his eyes and avoided the visual spinning effect that floo travel provided that he would fare far better. Not once since he started closing his eyes had he fallen over or even felt nauseous upon arrival at his destination. Stepping forward out of the flames Orion was tackled into a hug from his mother. “Orion”, she breathed. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Let the boy breathe”, James said as he placed a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you home son.”

“It’s good to be home”, Orion replied with a smile before he exchanged a nod of welcome with his twin. “So are we going shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow morning?”

James laughed lightly, “That was the plan son. You’ve only been home two minutes and already you’re talking about going out again.”

“Well I just wanted to let you know I know just what I want for my late birthday present. You know the one you promised to buy me when we went shopping for school supplies”, Orion informed his family.

________________________________________

**26th August 1991**

“Lord Potter you honour us with your presence”, the goblin behind the desk grinned toothily at the family before it. “How may Gringotts be of service today?”

“We need to visit the twins’ vaults”, James told the goblin. “Very well. I’ll have a goblin escort you there at once. Is there any other business my lord?” the goblin asked.

“That will be all”, James nodded and moved aside to greet the goblin that had begun approaching them.

“I’ll leave you in Scarclaw’s hands then”, the goblin added. “May your fortunes continue to prosper.”

“Thank you”, James replied with a nod before he followed Scarclaw through the double doors into the cavernous corridors towards a large cart.

“Everybody in”, Scarclaw gurgled. The moment they were all seated the cart was in motion at full speed. Orion shared a look with his twin before they both grinned widely. They loved the adrenaline rush they got from the cart rides at Gringotts while both their parents hated the things and began turning green. “Vaults 312 and 313”, Scarclaw announced as he lead the way towards the vaults from the cart.

“Keys please.” Lily quickly handed over the keys from her bag and the family waited as the goblin opened vault 312.

“This vault belongs to his lordship Harry James Owen Potter, heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter”, Scarclaw informed before he wandered over to the vault beside it.

“And this vault belongs to his lordship Orion Arthur Terence Potter, Initiate of the Old Religion”, Scarclaw said winking at said young lord.

“Both of you grab some galleons. These are your trust vaults. It is tradition that when a young wizard starts Hogwarts they’re given a trust vault. It’s your job to spend it wisely as from the moment you graduate you are on your own”, James reminded his sons. Of course they both knew this as he had educated both of them since they were six about the customs surrounding the wizarding world nobility. Both boys grabbed a few handfuls of gold coins from the mounds in their vault and put them into their dragon skin pouches. When both boys had exited the vaults Scarclaw closed the doors and hurried everyone back to the cart. Ten minutes later the Potter family found themselves outside the snow white four tiered building that stood out among the rest of Diagon Alley when a huge shadow fell across them. Looking up to see who was blocking the bright sunshine Lily suddenly squealed in delight, “Hagrid, is that you?”

“You bet is it”, the giant man chuckled from behind them. The man was at least twice as tall as anyone else around and three or four times as wide. He had warm black beady eyes hidden amongst a face mostly hidden behind a thick black beard. “These must be the young mister Potters and of course the young missus Potter”, Hagrid laughed as he took in both the boys and their sister in Lily’s arms.

“They sure look like you James though they have your eyes, Lily. Now I bet you don’t remember me, aye? Don’t blame you as last time I saws you both you were so small I could fit you each in one hand”, the man laughed again. The adult Potters joined in immediately which caused both boys to blush. They’d heard of the man and they’d seen pictures but they’d never actually meet the man as far as they could remember.

“What are you doing here Hagrid?” James asked as he moved the group further away from the stairs of Gringotts so they weren’t blocking the entrance.

“Dumbledore sent me, didn’t he. Knows he can trust me see. He just sent me to pick up the...”, Hagrid began before tapping a pocket situated at his right shoulder. “Uh... he sent me to... to do something top secret he did. Afraid I can’t tell you. Hogwarts business you know”, he added smiling down at the family.

“Ah well it was lovely to see you Hagrid. The boys will see you at school”, Lily said stretching up to give the giant a hug.

“Got to be going. Lots to buy you know”, James added before nodding to the man.

“Once you’re settled in you’ll have to come visit me for a nice cuppa tea”, Hagrid nodded to the boys before he turned and strode away. All around him the crowd parted to make way for his ample personage.

“First stop Madam Malkins”, Lily said as she headed off in that direction. As the family entered the shop the bell rang and a voice floated through from the back area. “Be with you in just a moment.” Seconds later Madam Malkin herself arrived and gasped in joy at seeing who her customers were.

“Oh I can’t believe it. Don’t you both look so handsome? Of course I’ve been expecting you to stop by for a while now”, the woman gushed as she led them into the back and had both Orion and Harry standing on platforms to be measured. With a wave of her wand two tape measures began measuring them while parchment and dicta-quills recorded the measurements. “So Lord and Lady Potter what robes will the boys be having? The standard cotton-flax for the common student or if you prefer I can do them in a cotton-silk blend. They’ll be just as warm but a bit lighter and softer. Most of the heirs currently at Hogwarts prefer the cotton-silk”, Madam Malkin mused curiously.

“Ask them which they’d like”, Lily suggested. “They’ve had their trust vaults set up so it’s up to them”, James explained.

“Ah, of course... of course”, Madam Malkin nodded in understanding. “So boys what will it be?”

Orion turned to the left to look at his brother to gauge his response although he knew what it would be. They’d been so in synch for years now that not even their parents could tell them apart unless Orion flaunted his metamorphmagus ability. Orion knew his parents disapproved but he used his ability to form a look alike scar on his own head after he’d worked out that was how they told the difference. It had actually come in handy on a number of occasions when an overzealous fan wanted to talk with Harry. Orion was used to it by know. Harry was the famous Potter while he was the nobody. He didn’t blame Harry for it, not at all. Instead he rallied to help shield his brother from the unwanted attention whenever he could.

“Cotton-silk if you please” they replied in unison.

“Oh my... that is still just as uncanny”, Madam Malkin commented as she grabbed the quill and recorded their choice. A slight shiver went down her spine as the boys grinned at her. “I’ll have them ready in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you”, Lily smiled. “Come on boys pay for them now and we’ll pick them up when we’ve got everything else.” Orion and Harry dug into their dragon skin pouches and handed over the requested amount of gold. Heading down the alley they stopped to buy potion ingredients and cauldrons plus protective gloves and boots before stopping at Eeylops Owl Emporium.

“Alright boys you can each choose which ever pet you’d like and your mother and I will pay for them. It will be our going away gift so go make your choice”, James told his sons. Harry and Orion exchanged a glance before darting off to look at the animals around the shop. Around fifteen minutes later after trailing around after the boys who went back and forth a number of times Lily and James Potter knew they had decided because they’d been in the same position for the last three minutes. “So have you decided boys?” James asked his sons.

“I want her. Can I please?” Harry asked pointing to a gorgeous snowy owl sitting in the window display.

“If that’s your choice sure you can”, James replied happily. His son looked so excited over getting his first owl.

“What about you Orion? Have you picked out a pet yet?” Lily asked from beside them.

“Well I think if Harry is getting an owl I’ll get something else. We don’t both need an owl. There was this really nice black cat over the other side”, Orion muttered while he bit his lower lip.

“Let’s go get it then”, Lily offered following her son across the store to the cats. Orion pointed out which kitten he wanted to the store worker and they brought it over.

“This is our last female black cat. She’s really more of a kitten though since she’s only a year old. Isn’t she just adorable though?” the worker fussed over the little kitten. “Now here you go this young man is going to be your new owner and he’s gonna take good care of you”, the man cooed at the kitten before handing Orion the animal. Immediately the cat sniffed Orion before giving a yawn and curling up in the crook of his arm for a nap.

“She’s beautiful”, Lily whispered. “Pretty pussy cat”, Aurora giggled as she reached out to stroke the small feline. Meeting up with her husband and other son who were waiting outside after purchasing Harry’s owl Lily lead her family down the alley to Florish and Blotts so they could buy their books. “So dad what I wanted for my birthday is a book”, Orion said once they entered the store.

“Okay well why don’t you go pick one out then? Your mother and I will wait right here”, James said indicating the chairs at the front of the room.

“No need. I had it ordered under your name so it should be ready to picked up and paid for along with our school books”, Orion grinned.

“Oh that saves time”, Lily said in surprise. Making their way over to the counter she asked the worker at the till for two sets of Hogwarts fist year books. “Oh and you should have a book set aside for Potter”, James added.

“Of course Lord Potter just one moment”, the young woman said as she bent down to rifle through the book orders stacked beneath the till. “Here we go _101 Punishment Free Pranks_ by _G.F Windymore_ ” the lady informed them while she rang up the order. “14 galleons and 9 sickles altogether.”

“Don’t worry boys I got this”, James told them as both began to get gold out again. “This is Moony’s going away gift. He’s sorry he couldn’t make it today.”

“Alright Moony”, Harry cried happily giving his brother a high five. As the Potter family left the store Orion overheard his parents whispering.

“He’s gonna be just like you at Hogwarts isn’t he? Another trouble maker”, Lily whispered with a laugh.

“I couldn’t believe it when she read out the title”, James chuckled as he kissed the top of his wife’s head. “Alright last stop before we double back for your robes is Ollivander’s. We need to see about getting both of you a wand.”

Orion pushed the door open and led the way into the small narrow built and silent shop front. Behind the counter as far as Orion could see were stacks of small oblong boxes in row upon row, column by column. “Hello”, James called out to the otherwise empty shop.

“Oh yes... I wondered when I would be seeing you Messrs Potter”, came a soft masculine feathery voice from the right side most aisle. “It would seem only yesterday your parents were in here buying their first wands”, the white haired man continued as he glided silently forward. “Your father favoured a mahogany wand 11 inches with a dragon heartstring core, excellent wand for transfiguration. I say he favoured but that’s not really true. Ask any good wand maker and they’ll tell you the wand chooses the wizard.”

“Hello Mr Ollivander”, James said by way of greeting however the old man showed no signs of having heard him.

“Your mother on the other hand bought a wand made from willow with the tail hair of a particularly fine specimen of male unicorn. 10 ¼ inches, rather swishy but a wonderful wand for charms”, Mr Ollivander sighed to himself before turning around.

“Oooohh...” Mr Ollivander gasped as he caught sight of the adult Potters. “Please you mustn’t sneak up on me like that. An old man’s heart can’t take it.” Holding a hand over his heart for a moment he steadied himself before he called out, “If his lordship Harry Potter would step forward please. Oldest first I think. Hold out your wand arm.”

The short glance that passed between each boy wasn’t missed by their parent’s but the old man didn’t seem to notice as he flicked his wand at a tape measure on the counter. The tape measure moved across the room quickly to start taking measurements starting on the arm he held out. Wand arm Harry thought to himself. If I’ve never had a wand before how do I know which arm is my wand arm? Is it the same as which arm I used to write with? While he had briefly been immersed in his thoughts he hadn’t realised the tape measure had moved on to take measurements from absurd places. The tape was currently measuring the length of his thigh. How did that factor into which wand was right for him? “That’s enough of that”, Mr Ollivander said with a casual flick of his wand over his shoulder in the direction of the tape measure.

“Alright here we go... well go on give it a wave. Harry who had picked up the wand and stood there with it unsure what to do waved it as requested. Not waving it at anything in particular Harry felt rather silly but was immediately thankful he hadn’t waved it towards anyone when the vase over the mantelpiece exploded.

“Nope, nope... most definitely not”, Mr Ollivander cried as Harry gingerly placed the wand down on the counter. “Okay how about this one?” Mr Ollivander said offering another wand to the young Potter. This wand was snatched out of his hand the moment he waved it since it obviously wasn’t the right one too. One wave of the wand had caused an entire column of wand boxes to shoot out across the aisle. The left most aisle was now a complete mess.

“No matter... We’ll find one in the end. After all Mr Potter it’s the wand that chooses the wizard. Its not always clear why”, Mr Ollivander muttered aloud. He gave several more to the Boy Who Lived but none of them worked either. Wandering down an aisle that was still uncluttered the old man stopped and stared at a wand box. “I wonder”, he murmured to himself.

“Try this one”, he encouraged only to stop when a light breeze swirled around Harry and the lights flickered. “Curious... very curious”, the old man repeated as he put the wand back in its box and began wrapping it in brown paper.

“I’m sorry but what’s curious?” Harry asked as Mr Ollivander handed the boy his wand.

“First listen closely because it’s very important that you understand this. No two phoenixes are the same. It is curious you should choose this wand because the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather. Just one other! It is curious that you should be destined for this wand... when its brother gave you that scar!” Mr Ollivander mused. Orion felt his mouth drop open at the revelation but that was nothing compared to the startled gasp his mother gave or the grunting his father gave as they digested this information. “Now shall we see about getting the other Mr Potter sorted out with a wand?” Mr Ollivander asked. Flicking his wand at the tape measure it sprang to life again and began taking measurement on Orion’s arm. Orion had no more luck than his twin. After trying multiple wands all of which produced horrible smelling gas clouds or klaxon like wailing Mr Ollivander looked ready to admit defeat. Suddenly his face lit up and he came back towards the counter.

“Maybe one of these might be more to your liking”, he suggested. From behind the counter the old wand maker lifted up a long display case with a glass front. It wasn’t too deep and inside laid a number of wands. Some were rather short while others looked ridiculously long. Orion felt drawn to one of the longer wands. Picking up the wand that called out to him Orion gave it a wave. From the end of the wand three clouds of gas was emitted. The first a vivid emerald green took the form of an owl which circled around the room before dissipating. The second became a small yellow badger that charged at him only to dissipate as it collided head first with his chest. The last burst of smoke became a chestnut brown humanoid figure that twirled around the room dancing before it too dissipated.

“Well done Mr Potter. That was an amazing display”, Mr Ollivander clapped.

“That was beautiful sweetie”, Lily smiled at her youngest son. James Potter also beamed at his son. "That was a unique and wonderful display of magic."

“Lord Black wrote to me the other day and told me I was to charge him for any wands the Potter children might buy today so I’ll wish you a good day”, Mr Ollivander smiled weakly as he handed the second Potter boy his new wand.

“Would you mind tell us a little about both wands I’m sure they boys are curious to know what theirs are made from”, Lily asked the old man as he stood smiling behind the counter.

“Of course”, the old man replied. “First his lordship Harry Potter’s wand is 11 inches of holly, nice and supple with as you already have heard a phoenix feather core. Now Mr Orion Potter’s wand is 14 ½ inches of Rowan wood with a most rare and exotic core, chimera mane hair. Of all the wands I’ve made that one was the trickiest. The reason I use the wand cores I do is simply because they’re the most stable and produce good quality wands over and over again. However on occasion I do dabble with more exotic materials.”

“Thank you”, James Potter said while the rest of his family echoed the sentiment as they left the shop.

“Right a quick stop to pick up your robes boys and then we better get back to the manor or all Wobbles delicious food will go to waste”, Lily told her family as they doubled back up the alley to the robe shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to seeing some reviews for anyone who enjoyed what I wrote.


	4. All Aboard the Hogwart's Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Orion And Harry's first day at school, starting at platform 9 3/4 all the way to bed time in their own dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer time once again. I DO NOT own any of the characters etc below except my own original. I make no profit or gain in anyway from this and i write purely to share my own imagination with others in the hopes they my find my twists to a great work pleasing.

** 1st September 1991 **

 

“Do you need help getting your trunks on board boys?” James asked his sons.

“No Dad. We’re good”, Harry answered as he grabbed the handle on the side of his trunk and handed it to his twin with only a little difficulty. The muggle martial arts Orion had started studying sure was useful. And Harry was grateful that his parent’s hadn’t objected to him learning them as well. Because of this Harry was fairly certain he had a pretty good body for an eleven year old.

Orion took the trunk from Harry with little trouble either and James felt ashamed to admit even if only to himself that he must be getting out of shape if his sons could swing around their heavy trunks as easily as they were. He watched as they made short work of both trunks followed by the cages for Hedwig (Harry’s Owl) and Freya (Orion’s kitten). Both boys hopped back out on to the platform to say good bye to their parents after they’d stowed everything in the compartment next to the door of the train carriage, the one that they had claimed as their own.

“We’ll miss you”, Orion said as he hugged his mom while Harry hugged their father.

“I’ll send Hedwig with a letter in a day or two”, Harry promised as he released his father. Swapping places with his twin they both embraced their other parent before hugging their sister at the same time squishing her between them while she giggled hysterically.

“If you’ve forgotten anything we’ll send it via owl, just let us know”, Lily promised her sons with tears in her eyes. She wouldn’t see either of them until Christmas.

“Be good boys and don’t do anything I wouldn’t”, James smirked.

“So we’re encouraging the younger generation to cause trouble now, are we?” Remus asked curiously as he strode up the platform to the family with Sirius by his side.

“Of course, Moony. The next group of marauders will need all the help they can get”, Sirius replied mock solemnly. “Where is my hug?”

“Now Sirius. The boys are probably too old for that. Don’t...ooff”, Remus gasped as the two eleven year olds launched themselves at him. “I was going to say don’t embarrass them.”

“Nah, they aren’t”, Sirius chuckled as he ruffled their hair. As a consequence of his actions he suddenly found both boys released his friend and attached themselves to him. “I wanna hear about everything, you hear boys? Orion I hope you put that book of yours to good use.”

“Oh don’t worry I plan to”, Orion smirked.

“And me”, Harry grinned mischievously. “We’re going to coordinate.”

“Heaven help them”, Lily muttered thinking of the poor castle inhabitants who were in for it soon. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with it for a while.

“You better get on boys. It looks like the train is almost ready to leave”, Remus told them. Orion and Harry nodded their acknowledgement to him and dashed back onto the train. Turning to give them all a wave they then headed into their compartment. Harry took the window seat one side while Orion took the other. The moment they both sat down the train whistle blew and they both felt the slight lurch as the train began making its way out of the platform.

“So Orion”, Harry said looking across at his twin. “Any good material we can use in that book of yours?”

“Oh I’ll say. There’s a number of promising ones I can’t wait to try like the **_Ascio Formago_** charm”, Orion chuckled. “Remind me to show it to you some time.”

Before either brother could say anything else a knock came at the compartment door. Sliding open a young red headed freckly male stuck his head in, “Would you mind? Just everywhere else is full.”

Orion looked over at his twin and shrugged telling Harry to make the call since it would be him that had to put up with the attention. “No not at all”, Harry smiled.

“My name is Ron by the way. Ron Weasley”, the red head said as he sat himself down beside Orion.

“I’m Orion, Orion Potter”, Harry said quickly giving his twin a meaningful look.

“Potter?! Does that mean you’re him?” Ron said turning to Orion.

“Am I who?” Orion asked trying not to laugh.

“Are you Harry Potter?” Ron whispered.

“Oh him”, Orion sighed mock wearily. “Yeah I’m him. I mean yes I’m Harry Potter.”

“Blimey. And do you really have the... the...” Ron stuttered before pointing to his head.

“Oh you mean the scar”, Orion said before lifting his fringe to show the scar on his forehead.

“Wicked!” Ron exclaimed staring at the scar. Orion watching in delighted amusement as Ron’s face fell into confusion as he used his metamorphmagus ability to slowly fade the scar away from his forehead.

“What? What happened? Where’d it go?” Ron asked quickly.

Harry burst out laughing from where he’d been sitting opposite shaking with barely held back silent laughter. Orion joined in as he changed his appearance again this time taking the image of the Weasley kid himself.

“What kinda magic is that?” Ron requested in shock.

Assuming his normal form Orion clutched his rib cage that was beginning to hurt from laughing so much. “Relax Weasley”, he chuckled.

“It’s my fault I told him to”, Harry admitted as his laughter began to subside. “It’s just your face... it was so funny”, he added as he began laughing again at the indignant look on the red head’s face.

“He’s the real Harry by the way. I’m just his twin Orion”, Orion said soberly.

“Nice to meet you”, Harry grinned holding out his hand to shake it with Ron’s.

“So Ron do you know what house you’ll be sorted into?” Orion asked making polite conversation.

“Umm... Gryffindor I expect. My whole family has been in Gryffindor”, Ron said looking down at his feet.

“There are worse places to be sorted”, Harry grinned. “I’m hoping to go to Gryffindor myself.

“Yeah I know like Hufflepuff. I think if I was sorted there I’d ask to go home”, Ron said cheering up slightly until he noticed the twins didn’t seem to agree with him. “What did I do? Was it something I said?”

“There’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff”, one of the two said coldly.

“Slytherin is the only house I’d hate to be in”, the other said seriously.

Before the Weasley boy could put his foot further in his mouth there was a knocking at the compartment door. “Anything off the trolley dears?” the smiling witch asked.

Harry and Orion looked at the trolley and their eyes grew larger with every item they took in. Although both of them had breakfast like every other day by now they were both hungry. Ron mumbled something from behind them but neither turned round to see what he said and neither caught his words. Orion felt it served the boy right for his earlier comments about Hufflepuff when in his opinion the only house that deserved any slander was the Slytherin. Although that small voice buried deep within the boy’s head piped up pointing out that each house had worth. Each house valued different qualities but the people who did the best in life where the people who had all those qualities. Slytherins tended to do the best in competitive situations and were rather prominent in politics. Hufflepuff known for their loyalty and hardworking were spread out much more in society although they generally stayed out of the top jobs because those were the sort for the ambitious. Of course Hufflepuffs did have ambitions but they tended to be more altruistic than self serving. And then of course there was Gryffindor known for their bravery but also for their brash attitude of acting before thinking things through. They tended to go for jobs where they could see some action or confrontation, whether that was physical or verbal. Lastly there was the Ravenclaws and most of them went into fields that offered a chance to learn more. Journalism, healers and research jobs were the ones Ravenclaws preferred. That was a very stereotypical view to take though and Orion tried to always be open minded.

“And for you dear?” the witch asked pulling Orion from his thoughts.

“I’ll have the same as my brother”, Orion answered playing it safe. He’d been so immersed in his thoughts he didn’t know what Harry had bought but generally they liked the same sort of foods so it could be assumed whatever he received would be fine with him.

Orion put aside his dislike for the Weasley kid that was sharing their compartment and told the red head to help himself to anything he liked after seeing the lumpy package of sandwiches the guy was holding. He smiled as Ron thanked him with a bright smile and became a much more pleasant person to be with.

A couple of hours later all of them turned when they heard the sliding of the compartment door again.

“Word is Harry Potter is in this compartment”, the new comer said.

The boy was pale and it was painfully obvious he didn’t get out into the sun all that much. His bleach blonde hair was plastered to his head and his upturned nose wrinkled in distaste as he spoke. Behind him were two equal big and equally stupid looking boys for eleven year olds. They wore blank expressions on their face and had their arms crossed in what they seemed to hope was a menacing look. If that’s what they truly thought someone should tell them they were wrong.

“So what if he is?” Harry said fiercely standing up to face the pale boy. The boy’s eyes glanced over him before sneaking a quick glance at the other two in the compartment. Orion stood up beside his twin showing he too wasn’t afraid.

“You wanna be careful what you say before that mouth of yours gets you into trouble”, the blonde boy warned them with a sneer.

“From who? You and the trolls behind you?” Orion asked bluntly. “Why don’t you clear off before you say something stupid? Again.”

“Do you have any idea who you are talking to?” the blonde boy spat back.

“Draco Malfoy heir to the noble house of Malfoy”, Harry supplied.

“I’ll have you know my family is a French ancient and noble house”, Malfoy said holding himself up in a slightly more pompous way.

“He’s Harry Potter heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter. He out ranks you as an heir to an ancient house of state”, Orion grinned indicating his brother. “I’m his twin, Orion Potter. As detailed in the wizarding nobility act of 1748 only an ancient and noble house of the state is permitted to note ancient in their address. Since your ancient status is strictly permitted only in France I’d recommend you don’t go about flaunting it before the wrong people. Oh and that’s an ICW recognised act in case you were wondering.”

“Why don’t you just leave Malfoy no one wants you here?” Ron added.

“Of course I’d find you here Weasley. Already sucking up to the rich Potter boy’s are you? You wanna be careful of his sort”, Malfoy sneered at the red head before turning to face the Potters. “They maybe purebloods but they’re a disgrace to wizarding kind.”

With a huff and an icy glare the pale boy retreated with his two bodyguards following dutifully behind him. If either of the Potter boys saw how red Ron went when Malfoy insinuated he was only befriending them because they were wealthy they didn’t let it show.

“Blimey that was brilliant”, Ron sighed as he slid even lower in his chair. He hadn’t bothered to get up at all. “You two are totally mad you know that. Picking a fight with the Malfoys that is just asking for trouble.”

“Trouble is our middle name”, Orion snickered.

“I thought mine were James Owen and yours were Arthur Terence”, Harry shrugged with a smile. “Oh well.”

“I can understand you standing up to him Harry. Your status an heir to an ancient and noble house of England protects you. But the same can’t be said for Orion as only one son can inherit the title”, Ron frowned. “Malfoys gonna come after you.”

“Just let him try”, Orion laughed as he shared a grin with his brother. Orion had kept his promise and only his family knew about his own nobility status. As a member of an ancient organisation, namely the Old Religion Orion was granted all the rights and privileges an heir of an ancient and noble heir received. That meant he had just as much protection as Harry. In fact if Orion progressed from being an initiate of the Old Religion to an apprentice and then on to a priest he would be granted the same status as a lord which would mean he would out rank his own twin until such time their father died.

“Don’t worry about it Orion can handle himself”, Harry agreed.

It was an hour later that someone else barged their way into their compartment again. This time it was a bushy haired brunette witch. First year just like them Orion guessed.

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one”, the witch asked in a brisk tone.

“No we haven’t seen one”, Harry shook his head.

“No it seems no one has”, the witch sighed. “I’m Hermione Granger by the way. And you are?”

“I’m Orion Potter and this is my twin brother Harry”, Orion said.

“Jiminy cricket. You’re Harry Potter!” the witch cried shrilly. “I’ve read all about you. You’re in _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Dark Lords no more_.”

“I’m Ron Weasley”, Ron added in a hurt voice. Why did no one ever pay him any attention? Ron noticed Orion’s look of understanding.

“A pleasure”, the witch forced out sarcastically. “You’d better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon.”

“Please like she could possibly know what time we’ll arrive”, Ron grumbled as she left.

“Actually I think she might be right. Those lights in distance could be the town of Hogsmeade”, Harry replied looking out the window. Ron grumbled as he reached up for his trunk and was pleasantly surprised when one of the Potter twins reached up to help him lift it down. Until now it hadn’t occurred to him but suddenly Ron noticed that both Potter boys had been in their robes since he entered their compartment first thing this morning. After helping the boy get his trunk down they moved away and began chatting with their brother. Once Ron had changed they stood to help him lift it back up on the luggage rack out of the way.

Just as Ron went to thank his helper a voice rang out through the train. **We will be arriving at Hogsmeade in approximately ten minutes. Please leave all your belongings on the train. They’ll be taken up to the school and placed in your dormitories.** **Thank you for your attention.**

“Thanks”, Ron said looking at his compartment companions.

“No problem” they replied in unison.

“Arrgghh”, Ron moaned. “You’re going to be just as bad as Fred and George aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?” The left twin frowned in confusion.

“Who are Fred and George?” the other asked from the right. He wore the same confused expression.

“They’re my twin brothers”, Ron replied hesitantly before continuing. “Of course you’ve also got Bill, Charlie and Percy. I’ve five older brothers and one younger sister, Ginny.”

“Wow that is a big family”, the second twin whistled.

“We just have the one sister”, the first twin added.

“Darling little Aurora”, the second smiled.

“Adorable as a button”, the first chuckled.

“Seriously please stop that”, Ron said quickly as he visibly shivered. “Fred and George always finish each other’s sentences and it’s just creepy.”

“We know”, the twins chortled after sharing a glance with each other. They continued laughing until the train pulled into the train station.

“I guess we’d better get off”, Ron said heading for the compartment door as he led the way into the sea of students the twins followed him.

“Hullo Harry, Orion”, came a familiar gruff voice.

Turning both boys grinned in welcome as they replied in unison, “Hello Hagrid.”

“Blimey!” Ron whispered in awe of Hagrid’s size.

“Alright first years over here. First years to me please”, Hagrid called out as he raised the lantern in his hand to look out for the new students. “Alright it looks like we’ve got all the first years. This way please. This way to the boats.”

The trio of boys led the way following behind Hagrid. The other first years timidly following behind them. Looking around Orion realised they must be at the very edge of Hogsmeade. Ahead of them was a great lake. The thing was massive. Beyond the lake, far in the distance Orion thought he could see some flickering light but by now it was so dark he couldn’t be sure.

“Four to a boat please”, Hagrid called out and waited until everyone was settled in a boat. Orion, Harry and Ron piled into one with a small brunette girl who looked cute despite the fact she was clearly very timid. She murmured a quiet hello as she sat beside Ron and then refused to make eye contact again.

Climbing into a boat Hagrid brought out a huge pink umbrella and tapped his own boat. It’s a good thing no one needed to share with him because there is no way anyone besides he would even fit. “Alright off we go. Forward.”

With a slight lurch as the boats moved off the solid ground at the edge of the lake they set off. Orion looked around in wonder and smiled as he realised all the boats had settled into a formation. Even growing up around magic he couldn’t believe just how often it surprised him. The lake beneath them was black and still as glass except the small ripples the boats caused as they slid through its surface. About three quarters of the way across the boats passed under a cliff that stretched out over the lake. Passing through the dangling vegetation Orion heard gasps of delight as Hogwarts loomed into sight. The sight of the castle was simply amazing. It was breathtaking. Orion felt the awe of the sight and the powerful hum of magic that hung in the air around it. If there was one memory he had so far he didn’t want to lose it was this one. He’d cherish it every day as long as he should live.

“Guess those lights we saw from shore weren’t Hogwarts”, Harry whispered to Orion. Orion nodded having realised about halfway across the lake that they were travelling in an arch clockwise. Orion wondered briefly what the lights might have been but didn’t spend too much time considering it.

Moments later the boats docked in a wooden boathouse beside the castle. “Right we head up these stairs and take a left then you’ll be in the castle”, Hagrid informed the first years. “Follow me then.”

Orion snorted in amusement to himself as he watched the giant of a man climb the stairs. He quickly outpaced the first years as each time he stepped he took four steps. Following behind Harry Orion made his way up the stairs at a fair pace however thanks to all their muggle exercise when they reached the top they were virtually the only ones not out of breath.

“Whats that matter with all of ya?” Hagrid asked as he turned around to check he still had all his charges. Orion and Harry both could distinguish a smile hidden beneath that bushy black beard though and smiled just as widely.

“This way”, Hagrid said after he’d given them all a minute or two to recover their breath. Despite some grumbling all the first years followed behind the man around the outside of the castle and into the entrance hall. Some students looked around in awe of the castle but if Orion was being honest it wasn’t anything special compared to the manor he was used to. Except of course it was bigger. And of course many of the students wouldn’t have stepped foot in a nobleman’s house before so he sort of understood why to them it might be so breath taking.

“Thank you Hagrid. I’ll take them from here”, a stern elderly looking witch said as they gathered before a set of double doors.

“Right you are Professor McGonagall”, Hagrid nodded before he walked off.

Through the doors the joyful sound of the other students could be heard. “In a moment I’ll lead you through these doors and you’ll join your fellow classmates, however before you can do that you need to be sorted into your houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Wait here”, she ordered them as she turned and walked away.

The first years all waited where they were told whispering anxiously to one another. A couple of minutes later the stern witch was back and ordered them to follow her. They followed her through the double doors from which the other students voices had come but the moment they entered all conversation died off. Walking to the front of the hall the witch stood to the left of a three legged stool as she turned to face them. Orion heard some of the other first years gasping at the sight of the ghost, the enchanted ceiling and all the floating candles. Orion agreed that all of it held a sense of wonder especially that enchanted ceiling.

At once all attention went to the hat on the stall when the stitching near the brim ripped open and the hat burst enthusiastically into song. As the song finished the great hall broke into applause. Orion clapped along as well because after all it wasn’t everyday you saw a singing hat. No not even the wizarding world.

“Now when I call your name, you will put on the hat and you will be sorted into your houses. While you’re at Hogwarts your house will be like your family and while your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you’ll lose points”, the stern witch said looking out at the new students.

“Abbott, Hannah”, McGonagall called and the first student ran forward to place the hat on her head. She had blonde pig tails and a shy disposition. Silence descended on the hall as all the student’s leant forward in their seats eager to see what house the girl would go to. Which house claimed the first of the new students? Seconds later the house shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Orion watched as the girl approached the table on the far right of the hall and sat down beside a ghost that gave her a friendly wave. A few of the students nearby shook her hand and welcomed her. Continuing on Professor McGonagall called out the next student’s name, “Bones, Susan.”

This went on for a while after Susan was finally declared a second Hufflepuff. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst became the first new Ravenclaws as they joined the cheering table second on the left. Then a Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor which caused the table in between those of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to cheer loudly. As the hat continued sorting the students the deputy headmistress called forward Orion noticed that sometimes the hat came to a decision immediately and other times it seemed to consider where to send them. The number of unsorted students quickly began to dwindle and a low level of discussion began amongst the students that were probably hungry and bored since they’d seen it all before. However silence once again was known when after a slight pause Orion heard “Potter, Harry” called out.

Orion gave his brother a grin as they heard whispers breaking out around him.

“Harry Potter?”

“Did she just say Harry Potter?”

“THE Harry Potter?”

Harry walked forward slowly but confidently and sat upon the stall. The hat slipped down over his eyes and the noise cut out. _Right then what have we here_ a voice whispered inside his own head.

_Not a bad mind you know. I can see plenty of talent and also a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you... Oh you’re a very capable Occlumens Mr Potter but I can see through it. Don’t you worry though your secrets are safe with me._

“Not Slytherin”, Harry breathed silently as a mantra.

 _Not Slytherin huh? You could be great in Slytherin you know? It’s all right here inside your head. And there is no doubt that Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness. But if you’re sure... Well it better be_ “GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry felt the hat taken off his head and the noise astounded him as it hit him. He made his way towards the table where two twins were crowing, “We got Potter!”

Orion acknowledged the glance his brother sent his way before taking his seat as he readied himself because obviously it was his turn next. “Potter, Orion.”

“Who?”

“Orion Potter?”

“Who the hell is Orion Potter?”

“That’s Harry’s twin.”

“You mean there is another Potter?”

Orion felt his jaw clench slightly as he heard some of the muted comments as he made his way to the stool. Sitting down Orion looked at the blankness of the dark interior of the hat. Orion stiffened slightly as he felt an intrusion in his head. Somehow it had broken through his occlumency shields.

 _Ah another Potter and a master Occlumens this time. Well done boy. I’ve never meet a master Occlumens as young as you. I’m having some trouble assessing you. Would you lower your mental defences for me please just for a moment? There we go, that is much better. Oh I see you share a lot of qualities with your brother but you’re also quite different in subtle ways. There’s a terrific mind here that you can be certain of but you don’t have as greater thirst to prove yourself. You’re more confident and self assured which is wonderful. Though cunning and ambitious its obviously well tempered with humility and compassion. I think we can rule out Slytherin... yes Slytherin isn’t the house for you. I don’t think Gryffindor is right either young man since you think before you act while most Gryffindors act rather impulsively. Hmmm though I can see an exceptional mind and a thirst for knowledge I’d weigh your loyalty and hard work second to none. So it’s going to be_ “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Orion smiled as the hat was lifted off of his head. Looking over at his brother’s house Orion just shrugged in an amused way as he wandered over to the Hufflepuff table. They seemed delighted to have him. Taking a seat beside Susan Bones Orion shook a few hands and tried to ignore the comments he heard floating around from other tables.

“What a waste.”

“Mustn’t be as talented as his brother.”

“Who’d have thought it? A Potter slumming it in Hufflepuff.”

Orion blocked out the voices as he smiled around at his new family. The table settled down as McGonagall went through the last of the names on her list. Ronald Weasley the second to last student became a Gryffindor and went to sit by his brother while Blaise Zabini the final student to be sorted became a Slytherin.

Orion watched as the deputy headmistress took away the hat and the stall as the headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. “Welcome”, he said and waited for silence.

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts”, the headmaster said warmly as he gazed out at his students. “Before we begin our banquet I’d like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak. Thank you.”

Orion smiled as he considered the words the old man had chosen but put them to one side for the moment as he helped himself to some of the food that had just appeared on the golden plates that lined the middle of the table. It all looked delicious. At least as good as the food back home. Orion helped himself to roast beef, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, carrots and parsnips, some irresistible looking stuffing and some gravy. Helping himself to some pumpkin juice Orion tucked into all his favourites as he chatted with the two girls nearest him and a round faced boy he remembered being called forward at the sorting as Neville Longbottom.

“Hmm I think our parents know each other”, Orion said to the boy. Noticing the less than pleased look Orion turned the subject to another matter. “So Neville what subject are you most looking forward to?”

“Herbology”, Neville replied as a dreamy look slid across his face. “My Gran and I look after a number of magical plants at home. She says I’m a natural botanist. It’s the only compliment she ever pays me actually.”

“Don’t worry Neville I’m sure you’ll do fine. Hufflepuff is the house of hard workers. Put in the work and show your Gran just how much she never noticed”, Orion reassured the boy with a smile.

“I can’t wait to start transfiguration”, Hannah said from beside Neville. “I hear our first task is to change a match into a needle.”

“I hope we have charms first”, Susan added from opposite Hannah. “My aunt says Professor Flitwick is the best teacher she ever had.”

“As long as you don’t hold any hopes of being too great at potions you should be alright”, commented an older student from a little further along the table who had caught their conversation. “You see that teacher on the end with the greasy hair and the hooked nose? He’s the potions master and head of Slytherin house. The only students he likes are his own all the others he loathes. Just feel glad you’re not in Gryffindor. He treats those the worst, the poor sods.”

Orion glanced at the mentioned teacher and felt his lips curl in distaste. Orion liked a challenge and it was no secret that his mother Lily Potter nee Evans had been great at potions. He’d just have to show the potions Professor who he was related to. With a glint in his eyes he helped himself to some pudding. Orion would stop at nothing to be the best student of their year. He and his twin would show the school just what a Potter could do. Orion savoured the fruitiness of his trifle as it was the best he’d ever tasted. The Potter elves excelled at desserts and biscuits since they had decades of practise by they couldn’t make such a sweet mouth watering trifle. Conversation trickled on while the students dived into the desserts until everyone was finished and the food all vanished at which point the headmaster rose again to speak to them.

“Ahem, just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have some start of term notices to announce. Firstly the dark forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Some of our older students would do well to remember this as well. Secondly Mr Filch our caretaker...” Dumbledore said indicating the greasy man standing at the entrance to the great hall.

“... Has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts will occur in the second week of term. Anyone wishing to play for the school team should contact Madam Hooch. And lastly would all students please note that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to all students who don’t wish to die a most painful death.”

A murmur ran through the student body at the last notice and Orion noticed a number of first years that looked quite afraid at the information. “Now before we go to bed let us all sing the school song. Please stand up and pick a tune everyone”, the headmaster added as he summoned the lyrics on parchment for all the students and staff with a flick of his wand.

“And off we go...”

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Orion finished singing and looked around to see about half the Great Halls population had also finished however the Weasley twins, or at least the twins who he guessed to be Weasleys were still singing. They were far behind everyone else and singing to an extremely slow funeral processional. The headmaster seemed to expect this though and conducted them through their last few lines with his wand.

“Ah how wonderful music is. At times a more powerful magic than any we study here. Now it is bedtime. Off you trot”, the headmaster said in dismissal as he sat and began conversing with his deputy at once.

“Hufflepuff first years”, a voice called out over the crowd. “Please follow me to the dormitories.” Orion glanced at his brother and they had a short silent conversation before nodding to each other. To anyone else it would look completely pointless but for them it worked and Orion followed after his house knowing they’d catch up tomorrow. He fell instep beside Neville as they descended into the dungeons taking a different route than the Slytherins though for which Orion was thankful. It was only a short couple of minutes walk from the Great Hall to the dormitory.

“Our dormitory maybe down here in the dungeons but you don’t need to worry about them being cold. We’re right next door to the kitchens and the common room has a number of large fireplaces”, one of the prefects at the head of the group informed them.

“Here we are”, the first prefect, the one that called for their attention in the great hall said as he stopped in front of a statue.

“Good evening Gregory the great. Would you be so kind as to allow me to enter the Hufflepuff common room?” he added with a deep bow. The statue and the wall behind it swung inwards as the first years gasped in amazement.

Orion followed them in and couldn’t help but release a small whistle of surprise. Dotted around the room were puffy couches and armchairs in light greens and bright yellows. There were work tables dotted around with plump looking cushions. There were a handful of fireplaces like the prefect had promised each with a wonderfully large fire ablaze within. The room was toasty and practically screamed laid back but comfortable. The walls weren’t stone either it looked more like earth. It almost looked like they had entered a badger sett. On the far side of the room there were two more round tunnels with round doors and old fashioned looking looped handles.

“Girls dormitories are on the right”, a female prefect informed them from behind as she ushered them forward from where they were blocking the entrance to the common room. “Boys the same on the left.”

“You’ll find all your belongings have already been placed in your rooms”, the girl added before she nodded and headed over to a group of friends settling into one circle of armchairs.

“If you need anything else feel free to ask any of the prefects”, the leader of their group said in dismissal before he too wandered away. Unlike the girl he headed straight for the dorms.

“Well it’s been a long day”, Orion yawned as he turned to his friends from dinner. “I’ll see you all in the morning. Goodnight.”

Orion heard muttered goodnights as he left for the dorms too. Passing through the door he noticed this corridor had seven doors. Looking at the closest one he read the small gold plaque attached half way up. **First Years** it read. Smiling he pushed the door open and walked through. The dorm was just as wonderful as the common room and decorated similarly. The wooden furnishings were all black the same as the metal candle holders embedded in the wall around the room. In the centre of the room was a heater with a sunny yellow halo ring rug surrounding it. The curtains hanging around each bed were light weight but would give each student some much needed privacy. Each four poster bed was big enough that at least three people could lie side by side with enough room not to be too close. The sheets and the bed covers were black silk and the pillows at the top of the bed were double layered. On the right the top was yellow and the bottom was black while on the left they reversed the colour scheme.

Orion located his bed by finding the trunk with his name on and was just beginning to undress when the door opened and Neville walked in with two others.

“Hey”, Neville grinned. “Isn’t this place amazing?!”

“It sure is”, another of the student’s answered for him.

Orion quickly changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed after exchanging a nod with his new friend Neville Longbottom. Moving into the middle of the bed Orion relaxed and began his occlumency exercises that had become nightly routine years ago. Once he’d finished them he yawned and turned over and got himself comfortable. Within minutes he was asleep.


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Orion's first day learning wand magic. This chapter progresses on to a reflection of his first two weeks at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I DON'T own Harry Potter or any of it's characters only my own.

** 2nd September 1991 **

Orion woke the next morning and groaned as he stretched. Damn this Hogwarts bed was just as comfortable as his own back home at Potter Manor. By the sounds of it he wasn’t the first one awake as he could hear others moving around in the dormitory beyond his curtained bed. Sliding across Orion opened his curtains and dug into his trunk for some fresh clothes. Last night’s clothes had vanished from the pile he’d left them in so no doubt the house elves had collected them while they slept.

“Good morning”, a voice said as Orion was digging around for his robes and clothes to go underneath. Standing up and looking at the voice who spoke Orion saw a brown haired taller boy. He was slim and held himself in a way that spoke of perceived quality.

“Hello I’m Orion Potter”, Orion shook the boys hand before crouching to resume his sorting. He’d have to sort out his trunk later and unpack so things were easier to find.

“I’m Justin Finch-Fletchley” the boy added before he left the dormitory already dressed for the first day of school. Orion noted that Neville was already gone as well. All three of the others he shared a dormitory with still had closed curtains which he presumed meant they were still asleep. Donning his robes with a white school shirt and dark blue jeans after a quick visit to the dormitory loos Orion grabbed his school bag which contained parchment, ink bottles and a number of his books. Obviously he couldn’t carry them all so he’d just taken a couple with him that he found captivating. His prank tome was amongst them for reference purposes.

Arriving in the common room he saw Neville seated with Susan and Hannah around one of the work tables. Walking over and dropping beside Hannah Orion exchanged a smile with them all. “Are we all excited about starting lessons today?”

“Oh my gosh yes”, Susan squealed. “I can’t wait to finally start learning some magic. My aunt tells me a number of pureblood families start teaching their children a little about magic before they send them off to school but she convinced my parents not to. She said I needed a properly constructed education and that Hogwarts should be the one to give it to me.”

“My Gran didn’t feel it wise to try teaching me anything since until a couple of years ago I didn’t display any signs of accidental magic. They actually thought I might have been a squib until great uncle Algie held me out the window and dropped me when Gran distracted him. I bounced when I should have hit the stone below”, Neville admitted with a blush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

“My mother encouraged me to start reading through my text books but she advised against trying any magic until I got here”, Hannah told them before all eyes turned expectantly to Orion.

“Ah well I guess I’m the odd one out then but that is due to personal circumstances that I’d rather not go into right now. I’ve been learning the theory behind magic since I was six. Though like Hannah I haven’t actually used my wand yet”, Orion admitted careful to speak the truth even if it wasn’t necessarily the whole truth. He told enough that he wasn’t lying though.

“I wouldn’t worry”, said a taller student who was sitting next to their group with his own friends. “I’m a pureblood and my mother taught me a little before I started here two years ago. It didn’t make much of a difference. All the purebloods, half bloods and muggleborns in my classes caught up quickly.”

“That’s good to know”, Hannah smiled at the chestnut haired, grey eyed handsome third year student. “Sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it”, the third year male chuckled. “I’m Cedric, Cedric Diggory.”

Cedric stood up and shook hands with the group of first years before returning to his seat. With a smile he added, “Although I think I speak for a number of Puffs when I say we’re all eager to see what Potter can do. I’d wager once others learn that you’ve had five years of study already their expectations will be even higher.”

“I’m not so worried”, Orion commented as he turned back to his group of friends. “My brother though he hates it is always the one people give their attention to. Hufflepuff might be keen to see what I can do but the school as a whole will only ever have eyes for him.”

“I’m sorry. It must be hard what with your twin brother getting all the attention”, Hannah murmured softly.

“I wouldn’t know I’m an only child”, Neville whispered.

“Me too”, Susan nodded.

“It’s not so bad actually. I know I sometimes sound bitter when I say it sometimes but truth is I don’t want the attention. My brother and I are so much alike so I’m really lucky it’s his burden to bear. Though I help him out from time to time since we’re identical”, Orion grinned.

“Yeah but only he has the scar right? I mean he’s the one everyone says defeated You-Know-Who”, Susan frowned.

“Yeah he is the one credited with that due to St. Mungos reports at the time and I can’t say otherwise because obviously I don’t remember it all that well being just one at the time but no Susan he isn’t the only one with a scar”, Orion grinned showing them his forehead after lifting his fringe. Orion’s grin grew as he heard the startled gasps from his friends.

“Why is it only your brother mentioned in You-Know-Who’s defeat then? Shouldn’t they mention you?” Hannah asked curiously.

“Mum and Dad”, Orion answered before he continued on to explain his answer. “As a member of wizarding nobility my father Lord Potter fought to have information about Harry and myself kept to a minimum. The result was that I was kept out of the limelight while Harry couldn’t avoid it due to St Mungos findings.”

Before any of the group could say anything more Cedric interrupted them. “Sorry to interrupt you guys again but I just thought you might like to know the great hall is open serving breakfast now.” With a wide smile that showed off his pearly white teeth the third year departed with his friends.

The group looked at each other and stood and not a moment too soon as to Neville’s horror his stomach choose that moment to give a gurgling growl of hunger. Blushing Neville apologised for his stomach as they made their way to the great hall.

Breakfast lasted for a whole hour and a half and though they had finished eating long before that time they stayed in their seats as they were told by the older students that Professor Sprout their head of house would come along and give them a time table at the end. However at the end of breakfast the headmaster stood calling for their attention.

“Now I know many of you must be eager to begin your studies again after so many weeks away but I’m afraid they’ll have to wait just a little while longer”, Dumbledore told them as he took a piece of parchment from a pocket in his robes. “Now I’m not sure how many of you realised this last night during the feast but last night we welcomed a number of noble heirs to our castle but on top of that we welcomed one very special student. One that myself and the other professors are honoured to have amongst us.”

Dumbledore stopped for a moment as his gaze wandered the students until he spotted his target. “The first two lessons today have been cancelled so we might have time to install our young noble heirs into their private quarters. I suggest the rest of you use this time to prepare yourselves for the day ahead. Your heads of houses will be visiting your common room to hand out time tables and collect the new heirs for their installation in the honoured hall. Thank you for your attention if you would all kindly return to your house dormitories they will be with you shortly.”

 

** One hour later... **

“Okay so now all the timetables are sorted out would Earl Longbottom and Initiate Potter please follow me to the honoured hall”, Professor Sprout beamed as she watched her two young nobles walk forward shyly. Both ignored the whispers floating around them as they followed the short witch out the dormitory and up two flights of the grand staircase before they took the corridor on the right hand side. Walking along the corridor for a minute Professor Sprout stopped outside a set of large double doors. Also gathered by the doors were Harry and Malfoy along with Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

“Ah and here are our last honoured guests”, Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“What is he doing here?” Malfoy snapped seeing Orion. “Harry is the Potter heir.”

“That is very true Earl Malfoy”, Dumbledore said while Snape grimaced at his godson’s lack of manners. “However both mister Potters are in fact Earl Potter, Harry due to being the Potter heir while young Orion is a member of the Old Religion coven also known as the Hand of the Triple Goddess, an ancient organisation. As such he is to be treated as any noble house heir.”

“What?!” Malfoy repeated in surprise.

“I believe the headmaster made himself quite clear”, Professor Snape said coldly to the young Slytherin student.

“Shall we get on with this? Otherwise lessons will begin before we finish”, Professor McGonagall huffed briskly.

“True”, Dumbledore hummed happily. “Severus why don’t you and Earl Malfoy go first.”

Snape nodded at the headmaster before he turned to his student. “Malfoy put your hand flat against the door.”

The blonde Slytherin did as he was told and waited while Snape took hold of the door handle as he said, “I Severus Snape hereby give permission as head of Slytherin house for Earl Draco Malfoy to enter and reside within the honoured hall as long as he studies at Hogwarts.”

All gathered  stared as the door handle glowed brightly before it just as suddenly stopped. “Earl Malfoy please try to enter the honoured hall”, Professor Snape ordered his student.

Malfoy did as he was instructed and when he grasped the handle he twisted it and it let him in. His head of house followed him through the door before shutting it behind him. This happened again for all three remaining nobles before Orion found himself on the other side of the door.

On the other side of the door that led to the honoured hall Orion found a wonderfully lavish common room which had nice comfy looking chairs and sofas. Proper sized working desks, sturdy and solid looking just like the chairs surrounding them. A giant fireplace dominated the far wall with bookshelves both sides and a number of doors on each side of the room. Gathered in the common room were not only the professors and new heirs but also the heirs already currently studying at school.

“Welcome to the honoured hall”, Dumbledore smiled with a sweeping motion of his arm. The new residents of the hall looked around in amazement. The colour scheme here was a combination of all the house colours with others combined in small doses. “Now I’m sure you’re all eager to explore but I’m afraid that will have to wait until later. Your heads of house need to you set up your new rooms quickly before lessons begin in forty minutes. Earl Longbottom if you would follow Professor Sprout. Initiate Potter if you’d follow me please.”

Orion nodded after glancing over at Neville and his brother both who gave him a nod of reassurance. Orion followed after the white long bearded headmaster as they travelled down the hallway of doors before stopping at the last one on the right hand side. The door held a small golden plaque just like his dormitory door but this one had his title on it. _Initiate Orion Potter, coven member of the Old Religion, the Hand of the Triple goddess._ Grasping the knob on the door Orion twisted it and pushed the door open. Walking inside Orion felt himself frowning in disappointment as he looked around. Orion stilled as he heard the headmaster chuckling quietly to himself.

“Now you understand why a professor accompanies you. Would you like to invite me in?” Dumbledore smiled warmly at Orion.

“Please come in”, Orion said immediately.

“It looks quite bare doesn’t it? Well with a little magic we’ll change all that”, Dumbledore said. Pulling out his wand he gave it a quick flick and the dust, dirt and cobwebs disappeared. Another flick and the candles around the room began lighting themselves. “Any input yet Earl Potter?”

“Canary yellow walls except the one behind the bed I’d like that one black. Bed clothes black and yellow as well please and maybe a mirror in the corner by the window? It would be really cool if I could have the Hufflepuff emblem on the floor as well”, Orion mused.

“You’ll make your house very proud”, Dumbledore laughed as he changed things to the young man’s liking. “I think that will do for now. We best be heading back to the common room.”

Following the old man out of the room for now Orion looked back with a smile before closing the door behind him. Once all the nobles were back in the common room Dumbledore called for silence once more.

“I’m glad we started to get all of you settle in but we have only fifteen minutes until classes start. If you need anything else ask your fellow nobles for advice”, Professor Dumbledore said. “For now I suggest you get ready for your lessons and off you hop.”

Orion pulled his timetable out of his robe pocket and looked to see what he had Monday mornings after the usual break. Orion felt a grin break out across his lips as he noticed his first lesson would be Herbology with the Gryffindors. Grabbing Harry’s and Neville’s arms he led the boys down the corridor, the grand staircase and out the front of the castle towards the greenhouses. Neville while initially spluttering at being dragged along understood the excitement when he saw what their first class would be. As the first ones to arrive the three of them were waiting around the greenhouses when the others arrived. First were Ron Weasley and that Granger girl whose name escaped him.

“Hi Harry, Orion”, Ron mumbled.

Orion knew without looking that his brother had the same idea as him. “Hi Ron”, they called out in unison.

Then Harry added by himself, “Hermione”, with a nod of his head at the bushy brunette headed witch.

“So what was the honoured hall like? And how comes your twin is here before all the other Hufflepuffs?” Hermione asked turning towards Harry.

“It was amazing. We’ve each got our own room because we might need privacy for some family business”, Harry replied.

“And the common room looks so nice”, Orion intervened. “There were already a few other heirs there.”

“Of course that includes Malfoy”, Harry grumbled.

“One day we’ll have to show you around the place”, Orion mused as he waved to the arriving puffs. Orion zoned out of the conversation his brother was having with his fellow Gryffindors as he welcomed Susan and Hannah. He nodded to the others that he hadn’t got a chance to know all that well yet but before he could join in or start any conversation with anyone his head of house and the professor of Herbology, Pomona Sprout arrived.

“Come on in first years”, she called in her bubbly sunshine voice as she unlocked the first greenhouse with a wave of her wand. The class began following her in before sitting at the desks in the centre of the room. Around the edges of the greenhouse were plant boxes containing all sorts of different magical plants. It was hotter inside the greenhouse and Orion opened his top button on his shirt before covering it up with his tie.

“Welcome to Herbology”, the squat female professor proclaimed from the front of the greenhouse as she leaned back against the teachers desk. “Now since this is your first lesson and we only have an hour we won’t be doing anything practical just yet but for those of you who haven’t already I expect you to bring your text book and your protective foot wear and gloves to every lesson starting now.  Show of hands who brought all three please.”

Orion raised his hands along with most of the class however there were two Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff that got a ‘tut’ from their professor but it was clearly good humoured.

“Not bad. I’ve had worse numbers in previous years”, Professor Sprout smiled at them. “Now of course I’ll expect all of you too bring your wand to class with as well. A witch or wizard should never go somewhere without their wand. The majority of the time you will not need it in this class though.”

The lesson went on with the professor telling the class exactly what she expected from them for the rest of the year. After which she quizzed them on the plants in the trays around the room. Neville and Hermione were the only two students that had their hand up every time besides Harry and Orion. After the fifty minutes though the bell rang and the students traipsed out of the greenhouse. During that time both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had earned a handful of points. Neville and Orion hurried back with the rest of the Hufflepuffs to their common room eager to tell them all about the honoured hall since they had nothing until after lunch which wouldn’t be for an hour or so.

Lunch was exactly what Orion expected, noisy and laid back. After only two hours of lessons everyone still seemed rather high spirited. Hannah was excited that they had charms right after lunch and dragged Susan off to the class the moment they’d finished eating forgetting that they still had at least half an hour before the class started.

Charms were the first lesson the Hufflepuffs had with the Slytherins and immediately you could tell who was who. The moment the charms professor had allowed them into his classroom the Slytherin had claimed one half of the classroom as their own. The Hufflepuffs took the other side. Unlike this morning in Herbology there was no mingling amongst the students. Similar to Professor Sprout this morning Professor Flitwick began his class by explaining his expectations for their year and his curriculum. After that he asked some questions of his students in an attempt to get a feel of what they might already know about his subject.

After charms Orion and Neville parted ways heading for the honoured hall since they now had nothing until dinner. Their plan in the meantime was to have a more in depth look at their suites and the common room attached to it. “Well if it isn’t the Huffles”, a feminine voice commented as they entered the shared common room.

Orion looked around and noticed that there were a couple of third year Slytherins present in the common room. The one who spoke was a gorgeous blonde with brilliant blue eyes. On the chair beside the couch a handsome blonde with windswept hair and warm brown eyes. He looked completely relaxed in his chair as he spoke up, “Don’t mind Daphne her bark is worse than her bite. I’m Terence Higgs, Earl of Cornwall.”

“It’s an honour”, Orion answered with a bow. Orion had been taught from a young age all about wizarding society and its customs. Being son of a Lord with a huge portion of land to his name of course he’d been brought up right. “This is my friend and house mate Neville Longbottom, Earl of Devon.”

“Greetings to you both”, smiled the Greengrass Slytherin as she stood and curtseyed to them. “I am Earless of Cumberland, Daphne Greengrass. Forgive me Earl Potter but I didn’t catch where your earldom was.”

“Ah that is because I did not state it”, Orion replied hesitantly. “You see I’m granted the title of Earl and its privileges but my title is bound to the whole of England. So if your question is a request for my title let me oblige you this request. I’m Orion Potter, Earl of England, Initiate of the Old Religion coven and Hand of the Triple Goddess.”

“Coven! Old Religion! You mean to say you are a member of an ancient organisation?” The blonde Slytherin gasped going wide eyed as she hurried into a curtsey again. All the old pureblood families taught their children about the ancient organisations. It was tradition and any child of a pureblood family knew what an honour it was to meet a member of the coven, even a lowly initiate.

“Forgive me my lord”, Daphne apologised.

“You are forgiven milady”, Orion said earnestly. “Unless in public where such matters are required I’d be honoured if you’d simply call me by my birth name, Orion.”

“Same goes for me”, Harry replied having entered behind them during the conversation. “Obviously you should call me Harry though”, he added with a grin.

“At least when you can tell us apart”, Orion chuckled.

“Thank you”, the male Slytherin nodded. “Call me Terence if it pleases you. Never Terry though. I dislike it with a passion.”

“You may refer me to as Daphne”, the Greengrass Slytherin smiled.

“Neville will do just fine”, Neville added hesitantly. He’d been standing to the side watching anxiously. After all the tales he’d heard about Slytherins he’d been expecting far worse. Neville suddenly felt rather small amongst so many wizards better than himself. He was surrounded by third year students, the Boy-Who-Lived and even an Initiate. Next to them he might as well be a commoner.

“You’ll find none of the heirs here are fond of social protocol and prefer to simply be addressed by their own name”, Terence informed the first years.

“Who else has a suite here?” Harry asked curiously as he moved to stand beside his brother.

“There’s Roger Davies, Earl of Somerset and Percival Ollivander, Earl of Manchester though he prefers to be called Percy”, Terence replied. “That’s all the heirs currently studying at Hogwarts at the moment. Percy will graduate next year but the rest of us all have a few years left here.”

“If you need anything feel free to call upon the schools house elves. They are always exceedingly eager to help out noble students. You’ll find a self updating list of them in your suite. It will only list the elves that are free at the time so occasionally you might need to check back if they’re busy”, Daphne said as she walked away towards her suite. “If you’ll excuse me I’m heading for a bath before dinner.”

“So Terence what year are you in?” Orion asked as he wandered over and sat down on the sofa Daphne had just vacated.

“I’m a third year now”, the Slytherin replied as the others came and sat down.

“Judging by your robes I’m guessing you’re a Slytherin, right?” Harry asked from his seat beside his twin with Neville beside him.

“Ah yeah I am. Don’t let some Slytherins colour your opinion of all of us though”, Terence sighed knowing where this conversation was going. “Not all Slytherins are as bad as Professor Snape. Some of us are actually nice people.”

“Read my mind did ya?” Harry snickered. “Yeah sorry about that. I guess I thought all Slytherins would be as bad as Malfoy and I’ve only known him just over twenty four hours.”

“Lord Malfoy and his family is what you might call a prickly family. My family and the Greengrass’ are outsiders in Slytherin because we don’t hold the same values I guess you could say”, Terence hummed. “That’s probably why we spend so much time in these suites Hogwarts gave us. It’s a way to limit the contact we have with the rest of our house though Ollivander and Rogers spend a lot of time in their house common room since they aren’t outcasts like us.”

“Well I can’t speak for Orion or Neville but Gryffindor seems okay”, Harry grinned. “But saying that I’m sure all the attention will get to me from time to time so I’ll be around.”

“Neville and I get along with our house so far. It’s a bit early to say but I don’t see any reason why we can’t split our time between the two. Wouldn’t you say Neville?” Orion said looking down to his fellow puff.

“I agree with all you have said”, Neville nodded seriously. “Terence what is the visitor policy here just out of interest?”

“As far as I’m aware there isn’t any rule against them. Over the past couple of years we’ve seen the others bring their friends in for visits”, Terence replied. “As you no doubt noticed this morning your individual suites require an invitation before the visitor can enter. In your rooms along with the list of house elves you’ll find a small book. If you want to give individuals standing permission to enter your room just write down their full name and it will adjust the wards. Be careful though cos this means they can enter when you are attending to private affairs. If for any reason you want to revoke said permission all you need to do is put a line through the name.”

“That’s some impressive magic”, Neville whistled in appreciation.

 

**Later that evening...**

Orion looked around the astronomy tower at his fellow puffs and the gryffs. Yawning slightly he returned to his telescope and began listening to the boring lecture the astronomy professor was wading their way through. He had little enthusiasm for study the art of astronomy. It seemed astronomy was invariably linked with divination and Orion’s view on the subject was not that great. It all seemed like educated guess work to him.

“As you can see Uranus is remarkable clear tonight”, the professor droned on. Orion felt a smile spread across his face as other male class mates joked about the unfortunate wording of that sentence upon young immature minds.

“And that’s all we have time for tonight”, the professor said bringing his lesson to an end at last. Orion quickly collapsed his telescope and waved good bye to the Gryffindors before heading down to the Hufflepuff dormitory with the rest of his year.

“Aaahhhh... If it isn’t some ickle firsties”, a mischievous voice came from above the Hufflepuffs as they descended the grand staircase to the entrance hall. Orion looked up to see a ghost longing around with a giant bucket between his legs.

 “Let Peeves conclude your day with a shower”, the poltergeist giggled before tossing the bucket over them. Laughing at the drowned look he’d created the poltergeist flew off cackling like mad.

“That I’m afraid was Peeves, Hogwarts poltergeist. Be careful around him. His pranks have been known to go too far on occasion”, said an older student at the bottom of the stairs.

 

** 14th September 1991 **

Orion looked around the common room Saturday morning after breakfast at all the cosy little groups of Hufflepuffs in their various activities. There were a couple of games of wizard chess or exploding snap, some students with their noses buried in books, some puffs were writing essays already and some just sitting around casually chatting with each other. The puffs with their noses buried in books or already writing essays were older and if Orion had to guess they’d be fifth years onwards.

Orion had grabbed one of the comfy armchairs at the side of the common room and was working his way through _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration_. So far the book had been pretty straight forward and Orion found himself almost bored with it. After all he’d read all his other books cover to cover and while they taught him the material he hadn’t found any of it challenging. Maybe it was because he’d begun learning magic of the Old Religion. Penelope told him that the magic if the Old Religion was the magic of the Earth it’s self and that it was one of the oldest magics around. Orion believed this because he could feel it every time he worked magic using his Old Religion skills. Something about the act of cast its magic felt more primal and intense. Penelope promised him next summer she’d teach him much more complicated magic and Orion was looking forward to it.

Orion thought back over his first two week at Hogwarts and reflected how his ease of magic had impacted each of his new friends.

 

_ 10th September 1991 _

_“Now I know this might seem daunting but it’s not impossible its actually the easiest thing to transfigure once you wrap your heads around the theory”, Professor McGonagall assured her class. “We’ve been over it enough that you should all be able to make at least a decent first attempt so take out your wands and give it a try.”_

_Orion looked round him to see worried faces, excited faces and pale determined faces on Slytherins and his fellow Hufflepuffs. Beside him Hannah shifted in her seat as she focused on the needle they were supposed to be turning into a pin. Professor McGonagall had shown them the spell multiple times. As far as transfiguration went this was the simplest form and the easiest spell considering it had no complicated wand movements. As advanced as it sounded changing one object into another was the very basics of this branch of magic. In further years Orion knew they’d be asked to change intimate objects into live animals and vice versa and even more advanced was human transfiguration._

_“I can do this”, Hannah whispered beside him as she waved her wand towards the match in front of her. Orion saw her frown when all that happened was the shape of the match changed to become more slender like a needle._

_“Try again”, Orion encouraged her as he watched her and completely set aside his own match to watch her. Hannah tried again but had no further success._

_“Ah Earl Potter. Maybe you should give it a go yourself”, Professor McGonagall said from beside them. So far she’d wandered the class and seen the results were about what she expected. Some had managed to change the shape of the match like Miss Abbot, some had changed the colour of the wood and one student had managed to change the wood to metal but not one had completed the spell to her satisfaction._

_“Yes Professor”, Orion nodded as he positioned his match and concentrated for a moment before flicking his wand towards his match. He heard Hannah gasp in surprise as his match changed shape and colour. The head of the match became yellow plastic while the wood sharpened and gained a metallic sheen. The point of the match gleamed as the light caught the sharp point that had formed._

_“My goodness! Look here class. Earl Potter has done it”, Professor McGonagall cried happily. One of her students had managed it. “Ten points to Hufflepuff! And another ten if you can change it back.”_

_Orion heard the muttering coming from the Slytherins when Hufflepuff had been handed points. Focusing once more he waved his wand at his pin and watch with a smirk as it turned right back into a match identical to what it originally looked like._

_“Oh ho ho”, McGonagall clapped bringing her hands together just a couple of times. “There we go another ten points it is. I’m glad to see both my first year classes this year have an exceptionally talented witch or wizard to encourage along their fellow students.”_

 

And then there was Charms the following day ...

_“Alright now class I think you’re all ready to try this charm. Remember to enunciate clearly”, Professor Flitwick the miniature Ravenclaw head of house squeaked. “Concentrate now and be careful we don’t want any one hurt.”_

_“Do you want to go first?” Susan asked hesitantly. Orion shook his head and waved his hand in an indication she should begin when she was ready. Susan screwed up her face as she concentrated and began reciting the incantation quietly to herself. Orion looked around the room much like he had the day before to see a few student had managed to cast the spell with enough strength to temporarily set the miniature bonfire before each pair alight only for the magic to fizzle out as it failed to catch the wood and continue burning._

_“Ah I don’t get why this isn’t working”, Susan moaned. “Perhaps I missed something. You give it a go while I read through my notes.”_

_Orion nodded before turning his wand on the small structure of wood. “ **Incendio** ”, he said clearly and with conviction. A small yellow light shot from his wand and the wood glowed orange as flames licked up and around the target. Smoke began wafting slightly from the burning wood._

_“How did you do that?” Susan asked feeling slightly disappointed Orion had managed it first try. Guess Orion Potter wasn’t just good at transfiguration. Before Orion could answer they were interrupted by Professor Flitwick who gave them ten points for being the first pair to create a self sustaining fire._

As if that wasn’t enough he’d also shown himself a dab hand at potions on Thursday with the Ravenclaws.

_“You should be adding the last ingredient now”, Professor Snape drawled from his desk where he sat watching them sweat, both figuratively and literally._

_“If you’ve brewed it correctly your Wide-eye solution should now be turning cobalt blue and have a light green vapour rising from it. I expect two vials of everyone’s potion clearly labelled on my desk before you leave”, Snape added._

_“What am I going to do?” Neville muttered from beside Orion. Orion looked over to see what Neville was worried about and his eye brows became lost in his fringe. The cauldron beside him held an acidic red potion with drops rising a few inches off the surface before slowly slipping back down to the surface._

_“Add two snakes fang bring it to the boil then take it off the heat and let it cool”, Orion quickly and quietly instructed his friend before he began tidying away and corking his own vials. Orion took his time clearing away so as to block Neville’s cauldron from prying eyes. After handing in his potion he returned to see Neville corking his own slightly brighter blue potion. He helped Neville clean up his workstation so they could sit down while Professor Snape looked over their potions._

_“It would seem Hufflepuff has an adequate brewer in their midst this year while Ravenclaw seems to be lacking this year”, Snape drawled._

 

“So are you going to tell me how you did that the other day in Transfiguration?” Hannah asked as she stopped before her new friend pulling him from his thoughts.

“Or how you managed that _incendio_ charm first time?” Susan hummed from her side. Both girls stood with crossed arms and pleading looks on their face.

“While you’re at it why don’t you give us a few tips for every branch of magic”, Neville whined from beside him. “You’ve got all the professors fawning over you cos you’re a natural at magic. We’re your friends. Help us please.”

“Meet me down by the lake after lunch if you want me to answer your questions”, Orion answered with a grin as he walked off heading out the common room in search of his twin.

 

**Later after lunch down by the lake...**

Orion nudged his twin as he spotted his approaching house mates.

“Good of you to join us”, Harry welcomed the puffs to the small group of Gryffindors. Besides his twin the others present where his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

“Thanks for inviting us Orion”, Neville mumbled shyly looking at the twin that spoke.

“Actually I invited you”, the other twin replied standing up and moving to the edge of the group.

“Anyway so the reason you’re all here is because I decided to share with you guys the secrets to my success so far in magic. This probably won’t help Hermione as she already knows this. Maybe not consciously though”, Orion started before he paused.

“Now I don’t want what I’m about to say spread around. I’m sharing this with you guys because you’re either my friends or Harry’s. Harry and I have always worked as a unit and that isn’t going to change. Do you all promise me you won’t tell anyone else what I tell you?”

Orion looked around to see all but one nod eagerly to him. He’d expected as much from his various interaction with the bushy haired Gryffindor.

“Why shouldn’t we share your advice with others? Shouldn’t we help them be the best students they can be?” Hermione asked bossily.

“I’m not saying you can’t help them”, Orion replied. “But what I’m agreeing to share is insight that is best discovered through personal experience. I’m willing to give it to you guys early because you’re my friends and I think in the long run it will help you be the best. Is it wrong I want to help my friends? Just advise others on individual matters instead of the general help I’m about to give. Let them work it out for themselves.”

Hermione nodded reluctantly and Orion nodded back in reply.

“Okay firstly we’ve all been taught the five basic principles of magic right?” Orion asked looking around for confirmation.

“Right”, Hannah agreed. “Intention, belief, power, wand movement and incantation.”

“That’s right”, Orion nodded again. “What you need to do is focus on one area specifically for the different subjects basically. For example transfiguration requires you focus more specifically on intention than the others. Visualise what you want to happen. See it clearly in your mind’s eye and your magic will respond. If you don’t visualise clearly enough you get sloppy results. Or if you focus too much on another principle, say wand movement or incantation.”

“I thought the wand movement and incantation were more important”, Ron grumbled. That was what he’d come to understand from his professors so far.

“They’re all an important part of using magic but different fields prioritise different principles”, Orion explained.

“So what about charms?” Susan asked. “Is that the same? Was I not visualising the outcome enough?”

“Charms are different”, Orion shook his head. “To achieve a good quality charm you need to infuse it with belief. If you don’t believe in your charm your magic will waver. Have confidence.”

“That makes sense so far”, Ron muttered as he thought about each of his attempts.

“For potions and Herbology it’s simply a matter of learning the material as best as you can and retaining that information. Being able to understand how your potion ingredients react with one another or identifying different characteristics of plants. Work on your memory and you’ll find those much easier”, Orion told his audience.

“Okay what about Defence Against the Dark Arts?” Neville grumbled. “Professor Quirrell was raving about your knockback jinx.”

“Neville I think that one speaks for its self”, Orion sighed. “It is a simple conversion of energy. The more magic you put in the greater the power behind the spell. With practise you’ll learn how to use more of the power your core produces properly. Work on developing your control by practising.”

“So what that is it?” Ron cried.

“Yeah it is as simple as that”, Orion nodded. “Remember those pieces of advice and you’ll find classes much easier.”


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron face a troll plus Harry lets slip about the trio's encounter with Fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything relating to the universe of Harry Potter.

** 31st October 1991 **

As September gave way to October Orion settled into a routine that juggled his muggle fitness exercises, his Old Religion studies and his school studies quite nicely. Everyday an hour before breakfast was devoted to him keeping up his fitness regime with his twin while he spent week nights in the Hufflepuff dormitory with his friends and finished his homework. This left him free to spend Friday and Saturday nights in the honoured hall either continuing his studies of the Old Religion or socialising in the common room with the other Earls.

Unfortunately his studies of the Old Religion were not progressing as well as he had hoped. Given how quickly he’d picked up levitation he’d incorrectly assumed the arts of scrying and astral projection would be just as easy even if Penny had warned him otherwise. He’d read all the material for scrying that she had given him and had even begun reading the astral projection material so that he would be ready to start after he mastered scrying. Scrying however seemed an impossible task as he failed to get a stable connection that maintained both visual and audio properties.

“Damn it”, Orion growled under his breath as the picture faded away again. The Halloween feast was due to start soon Orion realised as he cast a quick _Tempus_ charm. He’d made his way to his suite in the honoured hall after Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw since he had a light homework load this week. He’d hoped to use the hour before dinner to make some progress with his scrying magic but all he’d managed was to waste an hour it seemed. The only thing he was proud of was that he’d managed to cast the simplest of spells wandlessly. For example he could summon a light in his hand with a simple _Lumos_ rather than lighting his wand tip. Making his way down to the great hall he was lost in his thoughts and the sight of the decorations was wasted on the young Potter.

Above the tables were numerous Jacko lanterns carved from pumpkins. Each filled with flames that danced around inside giving the Jacko lanterns a spooky alive like grin. There were cobwebs hanging down the walls and in the corners of the hall with live bats flying around amongst the candles and pumpkins. Plopping himself down into a seat at the Hufflepuff Table Orion continued to be oblivious to his fellow housemates until he heard the deputy head mistress chiming for silence with a spoon against her glass. That was the moment when Orion realised he hadn’t sat himself down with his friends as he usually did but amongst a group of third years include that Cedric bloke that seemed nice enough. Orion didn’t know what it was about the guy but something annoyed him. He was popular and judging by the number of girls that blushed around him Orion guessed he must be sort of attractive and of course Cedric was always very polite, a proper gentleman if there ever was one.

“So do you want to talk about it?” Cedric asked while everyone began helping themselves to food. “Potter...”

Orion froze realising that his fellow puff was talking to him only when he added his surname to the conversation. “Oh, no thanks. It’s very kind of you but it’s not something I can actually talk about.”

“So the rumours are true then?” the brunette mused as he took a small mouthful of his pumpkin juice.

“What rumours?” Orion asked playing dumb. Of course he knew what the rumours about him were and yeah they were true. It wasn’t exactly a secret anymore but it didn’t seem to be common knowledge yet either.

“The rumours that say you are a member of a coven and an ancient organisation at that”, the brunette whispered quietly though the two students opposite them at the table briefly glanced over at them after hearing the conversation.

“Ah those rumours”, Orion hummed as he swallowed the food in his mouth. “Yeah those rumours aren’t made up. I’m an initiate of the Old Religion, the Hand of the Triple Goddess.” Orion looked at his conversation partner as the older male seemed to choke on something as Orion answered him so casually.

“They’re true!” Cedric breathed in surprise. “I thought they were just made up. Hogwarts hasn’t had a known coven member for nearly fifty years I heard and never a member of an ancient organisation as far back as the records go.”

“Really? How do you know all this?” Orion asked curiously as he popped another mouthful in his mouth and chewed slowly.

“I did some research when I heard the rumours”, Cedric replied sheepishly. Silence settled between the two puffs for a moment before Cedric asked, “So how comes you’re not sitting with your friends this evening?”

“Ah I wandered in just as the feast was starting and took the first available seat I could find. I was kinda in a world of my own”, Orion mumbled.

“Yeah I noticed”, Cedric said quietly, more to himself than the first year beside him. Suddenly before the conversation could continue any further the doors of the great hall banged open and Professor Quirrell came running up the middle aisle between two tables.

“TROLL!! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!”  the professor yelled beckoning his finger over his shoulder towards the dungeons before he added in a small voice before he fainted. “Thought you ought to know.”

Orion froze again as the professors words registered in his head. A troll was loose in the castle. Orion had read about them and knew they weren’t something you took lightly. All around him students were screaming and panicking. A loud bang issued from the head table at the top of the hall and all eyes turned to Dumbledore who stood there with his wand out. A small wisp of smoke was dissipating from the end of his raised wand and Orion realised he must have made the sound to get everyone’s attention.

“Students please you will not panic. There is no need for alarm. Prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories while the teachers and I go to the dungeons”, Dumbledore ordered quietly yet it carried across the room for all to hear. Orion looked over in worry at his brother. Harry was there with Ron beside him but they were both whispering urgently. Orion didn’t like it something felt off.

Following the rest of the Hufflepuffs back to the dormitory Orion quickly excused himself from where everyone seemed to be hanging out in the common room and headed for the first year dorm. Entering the attached bathroom Orion realised what had felt off back in the great hall. Harry hadn’t looked over at him. They were inseparable. The first thing they did when big news was delivered was to ascertain the others emotional state with a look. Harry hadn’t done that instead he’d been involved in a furious whispered conversation with Ron Weasley. Something was wrong.

Pulling his wand out of his holster on his left wrist Orion quickly pointed it at the door as he chanted, “ _Colloportus.”_

With a unique squelching the door sealed its self as a bright golden outline shimmered around the frame. Orion walked to the closest sink and looked into the mirror above. He needed to use his scrying ability to check on his brother because the off feeling was getting worse. Before he’d started Hogwarts Penelope Fountaine had taught him to trust his instincts and his feelings. “ _Arddangos Harry Potter.”_

Orion felt himself sigh in relief when the connection stabilised and he could see his brother. The relief was short lived when he saw Harry’s two best friends with him and before them a twelve foot mountain troll. Cussing he watched with an anxious frantic beating heart as the troll club narrowly missed ending Granger girl’s life.

“No”, Orion felt himself yell as he watched that brainless twit Ron Weasley run forward and jump on the trolls back. His brother backed away pulling his wand however he seemed hesitant to cast anything for fear of hitting his friend.

“Come on. Where are all the professors?” Orion said to himself as he watched his brother use a levitation charm to disarm the troll.

“Nice one Harry”, Orion smiled. They weren’t safe yet but at least it couldn’t beat them to death as easily without its club. The charm seemed to confuse the troll as it looked around for its club. In its distracted state it seemed to forget all about the Weasley kid it had grabbed from off it’s back and he dropped the red head on the floor. The moment the Weasley boy was clear Harry swished his wand forward with an angry look on his face and though Orion hadn’t managed to get the audio part of the spell working he gathered what spell had been used seconds later when a series of flashes of light blinked around the troll. Instantly the troll’s wrists and neck sliced open and blood began gushing from the wounds as it fell down at Ron’s feet.

The blood spread across the floor just as Orion saw the professors enter his spells visual field. Cutting his power to the projection Orion slumped forward grabbing the edge of the sink to stop him collapsing completely as he breathed heavily for a moment. Damn that spell was exhausting. He needed to perfect it as soon as possible because he remembered reading when it was cast properly the spell used less magic. As soon as he could work out how to get the visual and audio properties to come together he could move on to the harder task of astral projection.

Suddenly He became aware of banging on the bathroom door and forcing himself to his feet he walked over. Pointing his wand at the door Orion whispered the counter spell to the one he’d used to lock the door, “ _Alohomora._ _”_

The door suddenly flew open and Neville along with two other Hufflepuffs in his year fell through it. Picking themselves up Neville noticed Orion’s pale sweaty complexion.

“Hey Orion. Are you okay? You don’t look well”, Neville asked in concern.

“Didn’t you hear us knocking? What were you doing in here?” One of the other Hufflepuffs asked.

“I just needed a moments privacy”, Orion said as he made his way slowly over to his bed. “Don’t worry I’m fine Neville. Just tired.”

“Okay well goodnight”, Neville mumbled softly not sure he believed a word of it. Neville ushered the other two boys from the dormitory so Orion could be left in peace. Orion smiled up at the canopy of his bed as with a lazy flick of his wand he closed the curtains and fell asleep instantly without even undressing.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry we haven’t wrote to you recently we’ve been a little preoccupied. We’re sure Professors McGonagall or Dumbledore have already informed you of the troll incident and we just want to reassure you it won’t happen again. Harry knows he shouldn’t have gone up against a troll without a teacher but in doing so he saved a friends life so maybe instead of yelling at him you could try to be proud of him?_

_Anyways thats not why we’re writing to you. Orion wanted to make sure you knew the first Quidditch match of the season is going to be next weekend. As you’ve already been informed I’ve made the house team this year. I’m the youngest seeker in over a century. Could you please send me my Nimbus as soon as possible since the school brooms are ancient? You’ll be there to see me play right?_

_I’m hoping to make the Hufflepuff team next year as chaser so maybe over the summer holidays Dad and Harry could help me practise? I can’t wait to see Harry play Slytherin. I hear they’ve won the couple the last several years not to mention the house cup as well. Nothing else excited has happened as of yet but we can live in hope. My studies are going well and even Harry is getting good grades. Can you believe it?_

_Orion’s just jealous because I’m better at flying and Quidditch while all he can brag about is being a bookworm. My grades might not be as good as his but they’re not bad either. Don’t tell him I told you this but the advice he gave me and our friends at the start of term was really useful. All of us became much better students with his guidance. I think one day he might make a good professor if he decides to go into teaching._

_Harry’s just trying to butter me up because he wants me to form a small group with some of our friends dedicated to learning extracurricular spells that his friend Hermione and I think useful. It’s a good idea but I’m not sure it’s a good idea. It sounds like it might just attract more attention than it’s worth. Don’t we both already have enough attention? I thought that would be the last thing he wants._

_We’re both planning on coming home for Christmas unless we hear otherwise. We can’t wait to see our darling sister again. Give her love from both of us won’t you. Are uncles Padfoot and Moony going to be there? Orion was hoping we might get a chance to visit Diagon Alley when we return before Christmas so we can do some shopping for presents for our friends._

_We’ve been down to see Hagrid a few times since term began and he was showing us some pictures of both of you from school. We also learnt quickly to politely turn down any food he offers as the rock cakes are well named. He was telling us about a break-in at Gringotts. Supposedly some dark wizard tried stealing something from a vault. They’d have to be made to try and steal from the goblins wouldn’t they? I wonder what was so important that they risked getting caught._

_Anyways we’re signing off now so we can go and finish our essays for Professor Snape. He is a total git and hates all the Gryffindors, well he hates everyone who isn’t Slytherin actually but somehow Orion always seems to manage to avoid losing house points in his lessons. I thought maybe Snape fancied him until Orion pointed out we are identical twins and that would also imply he fancies me. URGH! I can’t think of anything worse!!_

_Love you loads,_

_Harry and Orion Potter_

 

* * *

 

** 9th November 1991 **

Orion was walking behind the Gryffindor and Hagrid not really actively participating in conversation but tagging alone because he had some free time to kill and he wanted to spend some time with his twin. Since starting school they obviously not spent as much time together since they were in different houses so it was all the more sweet when he could.

“Well why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?” Harry replied in response to something Hagrid had just said.

“Who told you about Fluffy?” Hagrid asked indignantly.

“That thing has a name?” Hermione cried in alarm.

“Of course he has a name. He’s mine. I bought him of an Irish fella I met down the pub last year. Then I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the...” Hagrid rambled before stopping suddenly.

“No more questions. Don’t you ask no more questions. You’ll get me into trouble. You’re meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in”, Hagrid told them seriously. “What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.”

“Nicholas Flamel?!” Harry repeated in surprise. “Who is Nicholas Flamel?”

“I shouldn’t have said that”, Hagrid walked off repeating the mantra to himself.

“No idea”, Hermione said glumly.

“Does someone want to explain the situation to me? Why were you discussing a Cerberus with Hagrid?” Orion asked calmly while inside he was fuming. As if the troll wasn’t bad enough at least Harry had told him about the troll.

“Ah didn’t I tell you?” Harry said through pursed lips before he bit his lip. He knew Orion had a bit of a temper and the time he was most dangerous was when he remained calm.

“We sort of got lost and stumbled through a locked door on the third floor. You know the one Dumbledore mentioned at the feast after the sorting ceremony? Well there’s this dog with three heads who is apparently called Fluffy behind the door guarding a trap door”, Harry explained quickly hoping to be spared his twins wrath.

“Well thank you I guess”, Orion said slowly before he turned and headed for the castle leaving his brother and the other Gryffindors behind. “At least you’ve told me about it now.”

“Ah crap! I’m so screwed!” Harry moaned as his brother walked away.

“Why what’s wrong? You don’t think he’d tell on you do you?” Ron said glancing between his friend and the back of his departing twin.

“No he won’t but I’d rather he just pulled his wand out and cursed me here and now. Orion has a vengeful streak and he is smart. Those aren’t a good combination. I’ll have to watch and wait for his revenge”, Harry gulped as he shivered. “Now he is learning magic I dread to think just what his revenge might be.”


	7. Christmas time 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter covers Harry and Orion's christmas time at home as well as the Gryffindor trio's and Draco Malfoy's detention in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I DON'T OWN anything except my own characters.

** 25th December 1991 **

Orion hesitated in the hallway outside the door of the drawing room. This was the same room they used every year to open Christmas presents. Like previous years both their uncles had agreed to join them for Christmas. Orion could already hear everyone’s voices coming from the other side of the door. It would seem though he was a proverbial early bird today he was the last to awake. Maybe it had something to do with his dreams last night. They’d felt so real that he still couldn’t shake them off completely but resolving not to allow them to spoil his Christmas for himself or his family Orion looked it all away using his occlumency skills and entered the room before him.

‘Good Morning’s rang out from his family and he replied in kind as he made his way to his twins side and sat down beside him. The moment he sat down one of the family elves appeared and offered him a festive non alcoholic drink which he gratefully accepted as he had a slightly dry throat. Smiling around at his family he watched as his father began distributing presents with a flick of his wand. From his parents he and Harry both got an assortment of muggle and wizard clothing. Orion noted they each got clothes whose colour scheme was reminiscent of their Hogwarts house. There was no doubt this was one of their attempts to help them distinguish between the two twins. Orion smirked at this as neither of them would allow it to be that easy.

From his uncle Remus Orion received a new wizarding chess set, a set of exploding cards and some gob stones while uncle Sirius had given him a wide variety of his favourite wizarding sweets. Orion grinned as it seemed Sirius had done the same for Harry so between they had enough sweets to last a couple of months. Their little sister who was obviously too young to have got them something herself had bought them a book that gave care advice for their respective pets. Orion smirked as he reached down to pet Freya who had curled herself around his legs before but had now chosen to curl up on the pile of clothes beside him. Giving his feline companion a slight stroke he turned to the pile of presents from his friends. Neville had sent him a book about exotic plants from around the world which after a quick thumb through Orion was looking forward to reading. Hannah had given him a new bright yellow jumper and Susan had sent him a set of luxury quills.

Suddenly with a pop the head house elf Wobbles appeared in his uniform with a festive Christmas hat upon his head. “If the Lords, Ladies and Earls would please follow me to the dining room breakfast is served”, he announced with a bow.

It was several hours later that Orion was informed it was time for Christmas dinner. Orion felt his belly rumble even though he’d had a large breakfast. Christmas dinner was always amazing. The house elves always out did themselves with succulent turkey, thick gravy and rich cranberry sauce, crunchy on the outside but light and fluffy on the inside roast potatoes, honey roasted carrots and parsnips, steaming bowls of brussel sprouts, mouth watering pigs in blankets, rich fruit cake with marzipan and icing, warm buttery mince pies and irresistible Christmas pudding. And that wasn’t even all of it just Orion’s favourites. They cooked goose as well since it was something Lily had always had growing up. Then there was uncles Remus and Sirius who prefer red meat to white so the house elves always had a selection of darker meats ready for their families guests. This year Orion looked over to see beef, venison and lamb. The aroma around the table was heavenly and Orion began helping himself to food as he breathed in deeply.

Orion helped himself to butterbeer as well since it was Christmas. Casual conversation was made while eating and crackers were pulled. These being magical crackers the gifts were far better than the usual muggle junk. From each one burst a rather luxurious hat. Aurora giggled in delight when her cracker broke to reveal a pretty pink studded silver princess tiara. Orion snickered as he saw his father place a black top hat upon his head which came complete with a monocle while his mother had a red beret with holly round it. Moony was rewarded with golden laurel leaves making him look much like a greek good or roman emperor while Padfoot got a black beanie hat with dog ears placed on top. Harry looked at his twin and grinned as he saw they’d both been lucky enough to get the same hat. They sat there wearing their matching pirate tricorn hats with silly grins on their face.

After everyone had eaten enough food to feed an army they moved back to the drawing room and collapsed into comfy armchairs and sofas. Sadly as was always the way on Christmas day by the time they’d finished eating their wonderful Christmas dinner the afternoon was completely gone. A few muffle yawns were quickly hidden behind hands as they listened to the wizard wireless network. Orion disappeared quickly only to arrive back with some parchment and his new quills.

After a short time James Potter couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer and so he asked his son, “What are you up to over there?”

“I was just making a list of spells I’d like to learn”, Orion replied casually as he showed the book he had open as well. “I was thinking of getting a small group together of students who want to learn spells not covered by the Hogwarts curriculum.”

“As long as your professors approve the list sweetie”, Lily mused sleepily.

“Of course mum. Professor Sprout already promised to peruse the list when I get back to school”, Orion nodded. He’d listed not only offensive magics one might use to defend themselves but also defensive magic and basic utility magic. Pulling another sheet of parchment he devised a plan on how he might be able to practise each spell. About half way through his planning Orion felt himself beginning to yawn so he wished his family good night and headed for his bedroom. Harry also excused himself and they climbed the stairs together.

“So any ideas who you want to include in your little study group?” Harry asked as the turned along the corridor heading for their bedrooms.

“You, Ron and Hermione actually”, Orion admitted. “I was hoping you might consent to learning a little extra magic since all three of you have a habit of putting yourself in dangerous situations. The troll and Fluffy being two good examples and I’m sure by the time the year finishes you’ll find another couple of similar instances.”

Harry spluttered for a moment in the corridor outside both their bedrooms trying to deny his twins statement but finding he was unable to. It was true that he seemed to be a magnet for trouble. “Fine I’ll agree to learn some useful spells but I can’t vouch for Ron or Hermione”, Harry muttered.

“Fair enough. I can’t see Hermione complaining. She probably knows half of them already”, Orion agreed.

“When do you hope to start and when will we be meeting up?” Harry asked finding himself excited at the prospect of learning magic outside of lessons.

“One week after we go back. I think we can find one evening a week to meet up that works for everyone”, Orion replied as he opened his door. “Well good night.”

 

** 29th February 1992 **

Orion was furious as he headed to the common room. Hagrid had a bleeding baby dragon. And to make matters worse Harry and his friends had been caught out of bounds after curfew. Even after their father had given him the family invisibility cloak before they returned to school after the winter break. Orion would be lying if he hadn’t felt a bit jealous but he understood that things could only be passed down to one son. It made sense to pass it to the trouble maker and it was traditional to pass it to the eldest so Orion understood even if he was slightly bitter about it.

His father had tried to be fair anyways by offering the marauders map to him but Orion had politely refused. He’d encouraged his father and his uncles to give it to Harry since it would probably get more use from a trouble magnet like his twin. Besides he reassured them he was no slouch of a wizard by any means. He’d vowed to find other ways to create mischief without such tools.

Tonight was the night the Gryffindor trio and that Slytherin snake Draco Malfoy would serve their detention and Orion had gone to his private suite in order to spy on them, or rather watch over them using his scrying magic. “ ** _Arddangos Harry Potter_** ”, Orion intoned as he stared at the mirror.

Orion watched as the connection stabilised and he found himself watching the four student’s follow Mr Filch the disgusting school caretaker down the hill towards Hagrid’s hut and the Forbidden Forest.

“You’ll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight”, Mr Filch told them. “He’s got a job to do deep in the forest.” As the slimy git said this Hagrid emerged from his hut with a crossbow in hand and his boarhound Fang at his side.

Orion heard himself gasp in surprise and felt an accompanying grin spread its way across his face. This was the first time he’d managed to get both audio and visual properties of the spell working. Now all he had to do was work out how to send his own image and voice to another and he could start on astral projection. It had only taken half a year of practise to get this far. He had another five months of school by which time he had aimed to have mastered both arts however the chances of that weren’t so good looking anymore.

“In th-the fo–forest?” Malfoy stuttered in fear. “I thought you were joking. We can’t go in there! There’s – there’s werewolves in there... besides students aren’t allowed.”

“Oh you’ll go in there alright. Unless you want to be on the first train home tomorrow morning”, Mr Filch smiled down at the blonde boy showing off his disgusting teeth.

Orion watched as they entered the forest and split into two groups, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione were together which left Malfoy and Fang to go with his twin.

“You see this silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood that is. I found one dead a couple of weeks ago but this one has just been hurt bad by something and it’s our job to find it and put the poor thing out of its misery”, Hagrid told them before they separated.

Orion sank to his knees feeling the strain of holding the connection for so long when he was still not used to it but grit his teeth and struggled on. For a moment the picture blurred and the sound fizzled out but after a moment of focusing the connection stabilised again.

Suddenly he heard Malfoy scream and Fang barking. Opening his eyes when he realised he’d closed them he stared in horror at the image before him. Something humanoid in shape was bent sucking the blood from the unicorn’s neck. The unicorn was obviously dead but that wasn’t what worried Orion. What worried Orion was the fact that Harry wasn’t running like he should have. No instead he was collapsing on the ground holding his head as he gasped in pain. The figure in the hood and flowing black robes advanced on his twin floating across the distance rather than walking. Just when Orion feared the worst he heard the sound of hooves.

Again the connection began to dissolve but digging deeper than he’d ever dug before Orion found the will to strengthen the connection again just long enough to see a centaur scare away the figure that was moving against his twin. Seeing his brother was safe Orion smiled as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Orion next awoke it was to find Harry knelt beside him calling his name.

“What happened?” Orion asked groggily.

“I don’t know I came back and found you on the floor”, Harry answered in a concerned tone.

“That’s not what I meant”, Orion shook his head trying to clear the fuzz. “What happened on your detention? Tell me everything. Don’t leave anything out.”

“It was nothing. We just had to find a unicorn in the forbidden forest”, Harry murmured carefully.

“And the robed hooded finger was what a fairy?” Orion breathed icily.

“How do you know about that?” Harry asked astounded for a moment before he crumbled at the death glare his twin was giving him.

“Firenze said it was something feeding of the blood of unicorns because they can sustain him”, Harry said slowly.

“Firenze? He was the centaur?” Orion hummed in confusion.

“Yeah”, Harry whispered back after another moment of silence. He couldn’t work out how his twin knew so much. It was as if Orion could read his mind. “It was Voldemort!”

“Voldemort?! Are you sure?” Orion gasped.

“Think about it. Who else would need to kill unicorns and drink their blood?” Harry asked rhetorically.

“Of course unicorn blood can keep you alive even if you are an inch from death”, Orion muttered. “But the price isn’t to be taken lightly. That must mean he’s the one after the stone.”

“The stone? What are you talking about?” Harry frowned.

“Nicholas Flamel. You guys never found out who he was did you? But I did. He’s an alchemist that celebrated his seven hundred and ninetieth birthday earlier this year. He’s also the only alchemist currently in possession of a philosopher’s stone. It can turn metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life making the drinker immortal”, Orion explained.

“So he’s trying to come back? He isn’t dead!” Harry paled.

“It would seem so”, Orion breathed back. This wasn’t good. Until now the whole of the wizarding world apart from headmaster Dumbledore and a few of his close friends believed the dark wizard dead. “We shouldn’t panic though. Dumbledore is the one wizard they say he was scared off so as long as Dumbledore is around he can’t get to the stone. Plus first he’d have to work out a way to get passed Fluffy.”

“You’re right”, Harry breathed a small sigh of relief.

“I think we should get to bed. It’s late”, Orion suggested trying to stand. He was weak, very weak from the scrying.

“Here let me help”, Harry said helping his twin to his bed before heading for the door to make his way to his own chambers. “By the way tomorrow I expect you to explain to me how you knew everything.”

Without further comment Orion was left alone and it took only a few seconds before the magically drained young wizards succumbed to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is rather short and not much happens but I hit a bit of writer's block. I have every intention of going back and updating this. When I do I will post an announcement so anyone who is intereseted can read the updated version. Perhaps I could include an account of teh four of them learning those extra spells sometime in January. Please remember to review. I enjoy hearing your constructive opinions.


	8. Protecting the Philosopher's Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindor golden trio and Orion work together although not in the way they planned to protect the stone after they realise it is vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN anything besides my characters.

** 19th May 1992 **

The next few months passed by quickly yet there was always an unspoken tension. The three Gryffindors and Orion kept expecting Voldemort to make a move but there was no sign that he had. The third floor corridor was still guarded by the cerberus known as Fluffy for they occasionally placed their ear to the door to hear him growling. The first year exams came and went and Orion was sure that he and his fellow housemates, Susan, Hannah and Neville along with the Gryffindor trio passed the exams with decent grades.

It was on the day of the last exam which just happened to be Charms that the four of them were walking down to see Hagrid which they hadn’t had the opportunity to do recently due to exams and revision when Harry whose scar had been aching since that night in the forest gasped and began mumbling something to himself.

“Why didn’t I see it before?” Harry fumed at his own stupidity.

“See what?” Ron asked from slightly beside him as they hurried down to Hagrid’s behind Harry.

“A stranger just turns up at the pub with a dragon’s egg in his pocket. I mean how many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets?” Harry rambled.

“Not many”, Orion agreed although he still wasn’t able to connect the dots yet.

Arriving outside Hagrid’s they found the giant of a man outside playing on a carved flute. “Hagrid the other night at the pub, when you got the dragon egg what did the stranger look like?”

“I don’t know. He kept his hood up didn’t he”, Hagrid replied.

“But you and he must have spoken right? What did you talk about?” Harry grilled the man.

Orion was beginning to understand what his brother was getting at now. Maybe the stranger took advantage of Hagrid’s loose lips and good nature to gather information.

“Well we discussed my job and the creatures I look after and I told him you see, I told him after Fluffy a dragon’s gonna be no problem”, Hagrid chuckled.

“Did he seem interested in Fluffy?”Orion asked before Harry could.

“Interested in Fluffy? Of course he was interested in Fluffy. I mean how often do you come across a three headed dog even if you’re in the trade?” Hagrid exclaimed. “But I told him the trick to any beast is to know how to calm it see. Take Fluffy for example just play him a bit of music and he’ll fall right asleep.”

The four students looked at each other in horror for a moment as they all realised what Hagrid had unintentionally done. “I shouldn’t have told ya that”, Hagrid mumbled as he realised what he’d just said.

Before he could say anymore the four student’s had turned around and were heading back up the castle.

“We have to see Dumbledore. It must have been Voldemort under the hood or maybe Snape”, Harry reasoned.

“How can you be so sure it was Snape?” Orion asked his twin.

“He got his self bitten when he tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween. He must have let the troll in as a diversion. Since then he’s been trying to find out how to get past it but only Dumbledore and Hagrid knew how”, Harry said talking quickly. “And don’t forget it was Snape that jinxed my broom in the first Quidditch match.”

“But why would he want to get the stone for Voldemort?” Orion questioned.

“I don’t know alright all I know is we have to see Dumbledore”, Harry growled as he hurried into Professor McGonagall’s classroom to speak with his head of house.

“We need to see professor Dumbledore immediately. It’s important!” Harry cried to Professor McGonagall as she looked up at them.

“Well I’m afraid it will have to wait. Professor Dumbledore isn’t here. He received an urgent owl from the ministry and left at once”, the deputy head mistress told them.

“WHAT?! He’s gone?” Ron cried in alarm.

“Professor Dumbledore is a very important wizard. He often advises the ministry. Now unless you want to tell me what this is about I suggest you leave my classroom at once. Quietly”, Professor McGonagall told them sternly.

“It’s about the philosophers stone! Someone is going to steal it” Harry said urgently.

“I don’t know how you four found out about the stone but I assure it is well guarded”, McGonagall said through pursed lips. “Now unless you want to lose house points and see me in detention I repeat you should leave now, quickly and quietly.”

Leaving the classroom as they were told Harry quietly whispered, “Its tonight! Snape is going to steal the stone tonight.”

 

**Later that night...  
**

Orion had resisted the urge he had to contact Penelope Fountaine with his scrying art as he had been once a week since he’d mastered the ability because he knew she wouldn’t like what the four of them had planned to do about the philosopher’s stone. This made him that much more nervous even though he knew they were doing the right thing.

Harry had gone back to the Gryffindor dormitory as he was planning to use their father’s invisibility cloak to hide the trio long enough for them to meet Orion at the third floor corridor however Orion was in the honoured hall and was unable to leave without attracting suspicion since the other lords where chilling in the common room after the exam stress. Orion hadn’t realised it was a tradition that the Earls all had a party together at the end of each examination period. Neither had Harry but that didn’t matter since he was staying there. Orion knew from the use of a discreet tempus charm that he was already supposed to be meeting them. And he also knew that the trio probably wouldn’t wait around for him. It was in their nature to act first and answer questions later. Orion had tempered this side of his brother as best as he could but it wasn’t perfect out of the two of them he was always the one to react first.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m feeling rather tired you know. Guess all that late night revision is catching up on me”, Orion yawned. “I’m going to bed.”

“Ah come on Potter”, Terence Higgs of Slytherin moaned rather too emphatically. “You can’t leave so soon.”

Orion felt himself go rigid as the Slytherin embraced him from behind and held him in his arms refusing to let him go. Orion felt his cheeks heat up and knew he was turning bright red from embarrassment. No one had ever wanted his company this much. It was always his brother people wanted to stay longer.

“Ah bless him. He’s getting all flushed”, Daphne Greengrass giggled. “Terence if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were hitting on the poor boy”, she added with a wink at her fellow Slytherin.

Orion ignored them both and the two Ravenclaw Earls as he finally was released and hastily retreated to his room. Quickly making sure he cast a locking spell on the door he sat on the bed and chewed on his lip as he contemplated what to do. He couldn’t go with them it was too late for that. He could scry for them since he’d finally mastered that art but did he really want just to watch and stress himself out? Could he handle seeing what kind of trouble his twin was in without being able to help?

Orion knew the answer was no but that left him with just one option and it wasn’t a reliable one. The sole path he could take that would allow him to watch from a distance and help was astral projection. However as great as astral projection was Orion was nowhere near mastering that ability. Nevertheless he thought he might remember one spell he read that would serve his purpose. He wouldn’t be able to communicate with the trio but he could guide them and offer some small assistance.

“ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum** ”, Orion chanted while he focused his willpower. This spell was one Orion hadn’t had a chance to practise as much as others but had impressed him more than any of the other astral projection spells he’d read. Suddenly he felt the spell take effect and his mind was pulled from his body. For a second all he saw was black emptiness and all he felt was nothing. This was the void, a magical dimension that ran parallel with their own but within it nothing. No living thing, no solid objects. The emptiness around him was neither solid nor liquid or even gas. After a moment in this limbo state Orion felt his senses return and with his mind he saw the trio staring down at an open trapdoor. Beside the trapdoor was a gorgeous intricately carved harp but it wasn’t playing anything. Seeing the danger the others had yet to notice Orion willed his spiritual presence, a ball of shimmering energy and light to float chaotically around their heads and then down into the hole.

“What in the hells is that?” Ron asked.

“I have no idea”, Hermione replied reluctantly as she’d never seen anything like it. “It doesn’t seem like it wants to harm us though.”

“Shhhh”, Harry hushed them as he finally noticed the strange silence in the air. “Does it seem too quiet to you?”

“The harp it stopped playing”, Hermione told them. Before any of them could say anything else the ball of strange light came shooting back up out of the hole to dance around then frantically in the air above. The growls registered with the trio just as Ron’s shoulder was drenched with a torrent of sticky foul smelling goo.

“Ah yuck”, Ron moaned as they looked up. Looking down at them with barred teeth was the three heads of Fluffy. Fortunately for them the Cerberus was too occupied trying to bite the weird floating light that danced around in the air distracting it.

“Jump!” Harry shouted as they all threw themselves into the hole desperate to get away from the growling monster canine. Orion sighed with relief as the trio jumped and he shot down into the opening in the floor after them.

“ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum** ”, Orion chanted as he felt his astral presence begin to diminish. As it strengthened he slowed his falling presence and looked around. To the trio this place would look dark and dank but to Orion’s spiritual form it was a clear as day and he momentarily began to panic as he recognised what they had landed on. As if sharing a brain Hermione gasped in shock as she too seemed to realise what it was and the implications.

“Harry! Ron! DON’T move”, Hermione called out loudly in a clearly scared manner. Orion saw Harry go still as he registered Hermione’s warning but the red head ignored her and began standing up only for vines to start grabbing him and pulling him down. Unfortunately this caused the plant to also begin attacking its other two guests.

“What is this stuff Hermione?” Harry asked trying to keep the panic from his voice as he battled his instincts which were currently telling him to fight with everything he had.

“It’s called Devil’s snare”, Hermione answered in as cool a tone as possible. “You’ve got to relax otherwise it will only kill us faster.”

“OH GREAT! Kill us faster! Now I can relax!” Ron cried as he began struggling even more. The plant had surrounded most of the panic stricken red head and was beginning to squeeze it’s self tighter as it throttled the life from the young Gryffindor wizard.

“ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Solarium Egnimo. Fromum feohgiftum** ”, Orion chanted hoping he could make this work. This would be the first time he tried to push his magic out of his astral projection. Focusing his magic he repeated the incantation. Orion knew what they needed was sunlight as Devil’s snare hates sunlight and would retreat.

Orion thought for a moment it wasn’t working then he sensed warmth radiating around him and he watched as the plant began releasing and retreating from the trio as swiftly as possible.

“Hey look it’s that weird light from earlier”, Harry muttered coming over to stand in front of the little ball of light that was level with his face. Orion made the ball of energy dance a little as he repeated his incantation to keep the sunlight shining.

“It seems friendly”, Hermione mused. “I wish I knew what it was.”

Orion made the light head towards the door across the room and then bobbed back when it got a few paces away.

“I think it wants us to follow it”, Ron said stating the obvious.

“Let’s fellow it then”, Harry agreed. With a nod from each of them the trio set of at a slow pace behind the ball of light.

**“Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Solarium Egnimo. Fromum feohgiftum** ”, Orion chanted as he made it to the next door. In the next room Orion gasped as he saw dozens upon dozens of flying keys. He flew his astral presence to the broom in the centre of the hall and then up into the cloud of keys as he worked out what they must have to do in order to proceed. He watched as his twin jumped on the rickety old broom and began searching for the key. Lowering himself out of the mass of flying sparkly keys Orion settled by his twin’s friends so as not to become a distraction. It only took a minute for Harry to locate and catch the key required to open the door.

As the trio walked into the dark room Orion felt a stony stiffness settle upon him. Their next obstacle was a giant life sized chess set and Orion would be willing to bet the pieces acted like other wizarding chess sets. That meant to get them across one of the trio would have to play the game. “ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum**.”

Orion watched the game from where he was floating to the side of the board. He was extremely surprised that both the other Gryffindors allowed Ron to take charge but after watching the game play out for a while he understood. Ron Weasley may not be very gifted at magic but he had a good brain for tactics and impressive chess skills. It was only when he heard his twin’s gasp Orion realised something must be wrong.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked. Orion was so thankful for her in that moment since he couldn’t ask himself.

“He’s gonna sacrifice himself”, Harry replied.

“No! You can’t! There must be another way!” Hermione cried in alarm.

“Do you wanna stop Snape getting that stone or not? It’s you who has to go Harry. Not me, not Hermione but you! I just know it”, Ron told them before he made his move while he still had the courage to do it. Orion couldn’t feel more surprised or grateful that Harry had such great friends however the moment Ron fell to the floor of his knight Orion drifted his presence other to check on the Gryffindor. “ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum”** , Orion chanted.

“No don’t”, Harry warned Hermione as she went to move. “We’re still playing.”

Orion could see Ron was still breathing but he was unconscious. A part of him registered Harry calling out ‘checkmate’ to the white side’s king before both of the other Gryffindors rushed to Ron’s side. Moving himself out of the way he waited while they discussed what to do. Orion agreed the best plan was for Hermione to take Ron and go back and get him medical attention while Harry continued on.

Floating beside Harry as they made their way through the next door Orion sensed a change in the air around them. It was almost colder yet as a purely spiritual presence he had no idea how he could tell the temperature. Huh he hadn’t even thought about that when he summoned sunlight earlier. Suddenly before them was a huge stretch of steep stone steps leading down on the right. Orion slowly moved down beside his twin until he saw the figure standing by the mirror that stood alone in the centre of the room. Quickly Orion darted his presence behind one of the long columns surrounding them. Slowly he made his way around the room doing his best to keep his presence hidden from the man below.

“ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum** ”, Orion whispered again. The strain was beginning to show now. He’d been holding this form for too long. Though holding it for this long was an impressive feat.

“No it can’t be. Not you... Snape...”, Harry muttered in surprise as the figure saw his presence in the mirror.

“Oh yes it’s me alright”, Professor Quirrell smirked.

“But Professor Snape...”, Harry began.

“Yes he does seem the type doesn’t he?” Quirrell laughed coldly. “Next to him who would suspect poor stuttering Professor Quirrell.”

“But Snape tried to kill me”, Harry reasoned.

“No my dear boy. I tried to kill you! And I would have succeeded even with Snape muttering his little counter curse”, Quirrell snapped.

“Then you let the troll in!” Harry realised.

“Yes, very good. You’re just as intelligent as I’ve heard. So while everyone was running about the dungeons I headed to the third floor, Snape however wasn’t fooled. He headed to the third floor to cut me off. Of course after that he never left me alone but he doesn’t understand. I’m never alone”, Quirrell muttered as he turned his attention back towards the mirror.

“I see what I desire. I see myself handing my master the stone but HOW DO I GET IT!” Quirrell mused angrily.

**Use the boy** came a whisper from seemingly nowhere.

“Come here Potter”, Quirrell snarled pointing a finger at Orion’s twin. Harry complied slowly walking forward and down the last few steps until he stood in front of the mirror. “Tell me boy, what do you see?”

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed into the mirror before him. The mirror image of him smiled despite his current nervous disposition before reaching into his pocket and holding out a blood red stone towards them. After a moment of showing off the stone Harry’s image self put the stone away again in his pocket. As he did Harry felt a small weight appear in his own pocket. Could it really be that simple? Could he now be in possession of the philosopher’s stone? Harry subtly touched the lump in his pocket and felt something cold and hard yet smooth and jagged. He had it. He had the stone! Not sure how he’d got it he knew he couldn’t let Professor Quirrell know the truth.

“What do you see Potter?!” Quirrell snarled when Harry didn’t answer immediately.

“Uh... um I see myself and Professor Dumbledore. He’s handing me the house cup”, Harry mumbled before the DADA professor shoved him out of the way to gaze into the mirror again.

**He lies. The boy lies.**

“Tell the truth boy! What did you see?” Quirrell snarls again as a livid yet scared expression takes over his face.

**Let me speak with him.**

“Master you aren’t strong enough”, Quirrell breathed timidly.

**I have strength enough for this.**

Without further reply Professor Quirrell reached up and began unwinding his turban. Harry watched with horror which spiked to new unknown heights when he saw the face protruding out of the back of Quirrell’s head. Orion felt as if he needed to throw up when he saw the sight. It was Voldemort! Somehow he wasn’t dead.

“You see what I have became Harry. You see what I must do to survive? I must feed off another and be a parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that is easy enough to obtain. Something that is in your pocket”, Voldemort hissed as Quirrell snapped his fingers and tall flames sprung up around the room. Orion was forced to move out from behind the pillar as the heat threatened to break up his astral form.

“ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum** ”, Orion intoned again.

“What is that?” Voldemort screeched as he saw Orion’s astral presence. “Destroy it!”

Orion watched as Quirrell raised his wand and launched a green light his way. Now Orion knew from his research into the art of astral projection that he wouldn’t suffer any damage from the spell but he also knew that his astral form would be destroyed and the resulting backlash of not properly severing the connection would cause him a lot of suffering for the next few days. Headaches, aches and pains racking his body and an inability to focus were common reactions. If he was very unlucky he might discover a few of the more uncommon reactions as well. So knowing all this he obviously dodged the spell and floating his presence erratically around the room until it float beside his twin’s shoulder.

“STOP YOU FOOL!” Voldemort screeched even higher than before as Quirrell almost sent another curse at Orion’s spiritual presence. “You might hit the boy. It would seem this wisp knows the boy. It also would seem to be useless.”

Orion felt the strain from holding the connection again as pain coursed through his body but he wasn’t ready to release his astral projection. Not if it left his brother alone to face that monster and Quirrell alone. Racking his brain for any information Orion was reminded of a small passage towards the end of the third book he’d read on the art. It stated that the astral projection could merge with a living presence upon termination bestowing a kind of blessing upon the individual. If Orion could work this correctly he could leave Harry with an increase to his magic and his reaction times would be heightened, making him hyper aware. It would however only last a short time, minutes at best. Orion debated for a moment before he decided it was his best and unfortunately his last option he couldn’t maintain this magic any longer.

Harry gasped as the light that had followed him around dodged all of Professor Quirrell’s attacks before it floated beside him. Glancing at it out the corner of his eye he felt a slight comfort from its presence even if it couldn’t save him. Suddenly and without warning the ball of light floated straight into his chest and settled over his heart. Harry gasped again as he felt magic flow all over his skin. He’d never felt anything like this before. He felt so alive, so aware of anything around him. He hadn’t even realised his attention had wandered from the deranged Professor and his master when suddenly he heard Voldemort yelling at the top of his voice.

“KILL HIM!!!”

Harry turned his attention back just in time to see Quirrell jumping ten foot up in the air and across the steps towards himself. Quirrell’s hands closed around his throat choking the life out of him before he could do anything and Harry was gasping for air. Seconds later but what felt like eternity for the young Potter Gryffindor his throat was released. Coughing as his throat gratefully yet harmfully took in much required oxygen Harry looked other at the DADA Professor and frowned in confusion. The Professor’s hands were covered in boils and turning black. It looked like he was burning spontaneously and his body was becoming nothing more than ash.

“AAAAHHH!! What kind of magic is this?” Professor Quirrell screamed in agony.

“FOOL! FORGET HIM AND GET THE STONE! THE STONE!” Voldemort screeched even louder than before.

Harry looked at his hands in shock before he looked behind him to see the stone had somehow come out of his pocket and Quirrell was determinedly heading straight for it. Leaping up from the stairs on which he laid Harry found the strength to rush at the man and place his hands on his face. If Quirrell’s screams were anything to go by whatever magic Harry had that was burning the man was extremely painful.

Harry watched as the magic ran through his hands and into the DADA Professor’s body. The magic pulsed through the man’s veins making them bulge as his face erupted in boils. Finding himself knocked aside again Harry looked up to see the man turn completely black and crumble away. Harry though in a lot of pain made his way over to the stone and picked it up. A weird shifting sound caused Harry to look back.

The remains of the DADA Professor shifted as if caught in a miniature tornado and the face of a spectral Voldemort emerged to charge at the young Potter. Harry screamed as the spectral Voldemort collided with him. While the spectral form passed through him and fled Harry was aware that every nerve in his body was screaming from the short contact they’d made. Harry fell forward on to the steps as his vision blurred and just a second later empty blackness swallowed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please do give me some Kudos or subscription. Feel free to leave a comment also. Love reading your response. If you didn't enjoy this please don't bother flaming. You don't like don't read. No one will force you to.


End file.
